Pour un mariage
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Quand Harry est poussé par Hermione à se rendre au mariage de Kingsley, il ne s'attend pas à obtenir ce qu'il désire depuis cinq ans. Juste pour un mariage, le bonheur va peut être enfin le frapper à son tour. Mention de Threesome et Mpreg.


**Pour un mariage**

**Auteur: **Jelly

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Pairing : **Draco/Harry

**Rating :** Je dirais M sans hésitation ^^

**Résumé : **Quand Harry est poussé par Hermione à se rendre au mariage de Kingsley, il ne s'attend pas à obtenir ce qu'il désire depuis cinq ans. Juste pour un mariage, le bonheur va peut être enfin le frapper à son tour. Mention de Threesome et Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à notre merveilleuse J.K Rowling

**Note importante :** ça se passe après le tome 7, 2 ans après que Harry ait tué Voldy. Je ne prends pas en compte les 19 ans plus tard, comme toujours d'ailleurs ! Personne n'est mort sauf Dumbledore, vraiment tué de la main de Severus. Draco n'a jamais été un mangemort, il a trahi au début de la 6eme année. C'est du déjà vu et sûrement du re-revu mais je m'en fiche, j'assume entièrement. J'avais envie de l'écrire, ça polluait ma tête, voila, maintenant c'est fait ^^. **Mention de Threesome et de Mpreg.**

**Note 2 : **Je le note avant qu'on me le fasse remarquer – bien que ça sera sûrement pas lu avant la lecture – je pense que Harry sera perçu comme étant OOC. C'est sûrement exact, pourtant je le trouve plutôt « réaliste » je l'imagine totalement timide et réservé et ne sachant pas trop comment faire tout en restant lui-même. Et puis ça colle au thème de l'histoire.

**Bêtas : **Hogwart's Power et Archimède

**oOo**

- Non !

- Non ? Comment ça, non ?

- Quoi, comment ça, non ? C'est non, c'est tout ! Je n'iraipas à cette soirée, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

- Mais Harry… Tu ne peux pas refuser.

- Bien sûr que si, je viens juste de le faire !

- Mais…

- Ça suffit Hermione, c'est toujours non. Et ne compte pas me faire changer d'avis, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

Ce ton insolent et catégorique aurait sûrement fonctionné sur Ron, Seamus, Dean ou n'importe quel autre de ses amis, mais il savait, pour l'avoir déjà tenté, que cela n'avait aucun autre effet sur Hermione que celui de la mettre encore plus en colère. Mais ça faisait une heure. Une heure, par Merlin, qu'ils étaient sur cette même divergence d'opinions. Un des deux allait bien devoir céder, et Harry était plus que décidé à ce que ce ne soit pas lui, pas cette fois.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que ses deux meilleurs amis essayaient de le convaincre de se rendre au mariage de Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phœnixet nouveau Ministre de la Magie depuis la mort de Voldemort, deux ans auparavant. S'il n'y avait eu que cela, il aurait accepté, mais c'était sans compter les journalistes qui ne manqueraient pas de le harceler dès l'instant où il mettrait les pieds dans le lieu de cette soirée, et de faire des choux gras de sa présence. Il imaginait déjà aisément les gros titres de la Gazette le lendemain matin : **« Le survivant sort enfin de sa tanière ! » « Que va-t-il lui arriver cette fois-ci, après le fiasco du mariage Zabini/Weasley ? » **suivis par tous ses copains les petits sous-titres, qui ne manqueraient pas de l'enfoncer encore plus, et tout cela en oubliant de mentionner l'événement normalement important du jour. Le mariage du Ministre.

Non mais quelle idée ! Hermione pensait-t-elle sérieusement qu'il allait se jeter ainsi dans la gueule de ces loups affamés ? Vu la flamme qu'il pouvait voir dans son regard noisette, alors qu'elle le fusillait presque des yeux, oui, elle devait le penser.

C'était Ron qui s'était dévoué en début de semaine pour essayer de le convaincre, mais après trois jours d'échec, il avait abandonné. Ou alors, Hermione s'était crue plus apte à le faire céder et avait décidé de prendre le relais. Et cette traîtresse, elle savait parfaitement qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Et Ron, cette espèce de faux-frère, avait accepté. Cela faisait donc quatre jours qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le poursuivre avec cette histoire. Quatre maudis jours où ils restaient plus d'une heure enfermés dans ses appartements de Poudlard à se disputer.

- Harry, tu te dois d'être présent !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! Que je sache, ce n'est pas mon mariage ! Je ne suis qu'un invité, et tout invité a le droit de refuser. Et c'est ce que je fais !

- Tout invité, comme tu dis, a le droit de refuser quand il ne connaît ou n'apprécie pas la personne concernée, ce qui n'est pas le cas. C'est Kingsley, un ami à qui nous devons beaucoup !

- Tu oublies que c'est, aussi, le Ministre de la Magie ! Les journalistes de la Gazette vont se mettre à pousser comme des pâquerettes et ça va faire comme pour le mariage de Ginny et de Blaise, lui répondit-t-il en grinçant presque des dents.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à se marier. Ce n'était pas le baby boom de la fin de la guerre moldu, mais mariage-land chez les sorciers. À croire que Voldemort avait empêché les gens de s'aimer à découvert. En fait… C'était exactement ça. Harry poussa un soupir, Toute cette histoire était trop épuisante pour lui.

La jeune femme roula des yeux en soupirant. Bon, elle voulait bien admettre que ses vautours étaient horripilants. Et qu'ils avaient fait fort ce jour là. Le mariage de Blaise et Ginny était censé se dérouler en huit clos. La famille et les amis, personnes d'autre. Sauf qu'une étrange fuite, qui avait rendue les oreilles de Ron rouge écarlate tellement Harry et elle lui avait hurlé dessus, avait permis à ce que certains journalistes sous leur forme animagus se faufilent parmi les invités pour espionner le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Hermione comprenait parfaitement les réticences d'Harry. La Gazette avait fait des choux gras de cette soirée pendant une semaine. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui de tomber le lendemain matin sur les nombreuses photos prisent à son insu, publiées à la vue de tous. De plus, si celles du début de la soirée étaient, pour la plupart, très belles et valorisantes pour lui, celles de fin de soirée le faisaient brutalement redescendre dans l'estime que les gens pourraient avoir de lui. Après tout, voir en grand, en couleur et en animé, le grand Harry Potter, la tête dans la marmite offerte en cadeau de mariage par Molly Weasley, vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait avait de quoi faire chuter sa fierté.

Le pire fut sûrement le lundi qui suivi, quand il avait dû supporter les regards surpris et moqueurs à la fois de ses collègues et de ses élèves.

Après avoir tué Voldemort deux ans plus tôt, si Ron avait décidé de poursuivre dans la voix d'Auror, Harry lui, avait pris conscience que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait le plus. Quitter Poudlard, son ambiance magique et reposante, sa beauté et sa famille, ses tableaux. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui avait serré le cœur plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Alors, quand il avait appris de la bouche même de Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice, qui avait acceptée de remplacer Dumbledore, Severus ayant refusé de prendre cette place, que le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était à nouveau vacant, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Obtenir sa maîtrise de Défense fut un défi relevé haut la main, quant à sa titularisation de professeur, il avait eu un peu de mal mais il avait appris le jour même du mariage de Ginny et de Blaise qu'il était reçu. Cela avait été une chose de plus à fêter.

Du coup, l'image immortalisée de sa tête dans la marmite était tout à fait normale. Mais la honte qu'il en avait éprouvée par la suite avait suffi à le rendre encore plus casanier qu'il ne l'était. Ce souvenir était mémorable, un des préférés que Blaise, Ron et les jumeaux adoraient lui rappeler. Un de ceux de Snape aussi, mais cela n'était en rien étonnant. Bien qu'ils avaient appris à devenir plus cordiaux l'un envers l'autre et qu'ils en étaient venus à s'apprécier autant que faire ce peu, le maître des potions adorait toujours autant faire sortir de ses gonds Harry. Il disait que c'était un de ses hobbies préférés. Oh, ce n'était pas le seul qui aimait ça. Il y en avait un autre qui, à chaque rencontre, s'évertuait à rendre dingue Harry. Et Hermione supposait qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessous. En fait, elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cela et elle espérait ne pas se tromper. Harry le méritait et elle savait combien ça le rendrait heureux.

Une des photos prises à son insu ne montrait pas seulement sa flagrante ivresse, mais aussi une belle photo où il ne savait déjà plus ce qu'il faisait. Tout le monde avait pu le voir pendu au cou du si merveilleux et somptueux Casanova Draco Malfoy, meilleur ami et témoin du marié. Le plus surprenant fut que, malgré toutes les réflexions désagréables que pouvait faire le blond à Harry, à aucun moment il ne l'avait repoussé. Au contraire, Hermione avait eu l'impression qu'il avait resserré son étreinte, le tenant fermement contre lui en tournoyant doucement sous la musique lente du moment. Est-ce que c'était de peur qu'il ne s'effondre étant donné qu'il tenait plutôt précairement sur ses pieds, ou pour autre chose ? La jeune femme avait bien été incapable d'y répondre sur l'instant. Elle avait eu du mal à imaginer Draco Malfoy comme étant quelqu'un d'assez attentionné pour éviter une chute à une personne. Et son avis s'intensifiait quand la personne en question s'avérait être Harry.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois en se levant du divan bleu pâle au moelleux coussin vert forêt qui se trouvait en face d'une majestueuse cheminée, dont le cadre formait deux lions imposants. Ses pieds, chaussés de mocassin à petit talon, s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans l'épais tapis vert pomme qui reposait au sol sous une petite table basse rectangulaire en bois foncé. Elle lissa quelques instants les plis de sa jupe plissée à carreaux rouges et gris, avant de s'emparer de sa longue et fine veste noire qu'elle avait posée, à son arrivée, sur le dossier du fauteuil qui accompagnait le divan. Elle l'enfila lentement par-dessus le petit chemisier gris perle à manches courtes qui agrémentait sa tenue.

- Harry, tu te renfermes trop sur toi-même ! Tu ne sors même plus.

- Faux ! Je viens dîner avec vous chez Molly tous les dimanches, et je viens dîner avec vous à chaque fois que vous me le demandez.

Hermione haussa un sourcil inquisiteur en levant les yeux vers lui. Harry se mordit légèrement un coin de la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé de là où il était. Il était vrai que, s'il avait eu le malheur de refuser de venir dîner au terrier un dimanche, Molly serait venue elle-même le chercher par la peau du cou, pour rester poli. Un coin de sa hanche était appuyée contre le bord du dossier du divan, il avait les bras croisés sur son torse recouvert d'une chemise blanche qui lui allait comme un gant sous sa longue robe noir de sorcier qu'il utilisait uniquement quand il était le professeur Potter, par-dessus un jean. Harry n'avait pas énormément changé physiquement. Il était toujours petit et fin. Le seul fait notable était enfin l'abandon de ces horribles lunettes pour des lentilles bien plus avantageuses.

- Tu n'es pas venu à la fête d'anniversaire de Seamus, ni même à celle de Dean. Ne parlons même pas de la fête de fiançailles de Neville et Luna. Tu sais qu'ils ont été énormément déçus ? Luna a même parlé de Joncheruines bien trop persistants qui ruineraient ta cervelle et qu'elle voulait t'en débarrasser au plus vite. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire que c'était plutôt de ta stupidité dont il faudrait se débarrasser…

- Hé ! Tu pourrais éviter de me dire toutes tes pensées. Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre.

- Pourquoi, j'ai tort ?

- Tu crois que c'est agréable de se retrouver pendant une semaine le centre d'intérêt de vautours qui ne racontent que des inepties durant toute la longueur de leurs articles ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était agréable !

- Ah ! s'exclama Harry, en se tendant et pointant son index sur Hermione, l'air ravi.

- Pas besoin d'avoir cette expression de vainqueur. À toi de leur montrer que tu es plus intelligent. Sors de ton trou, par Merlin ! Tu ne fais que travailler et te cloîtrer dans ton appartement. Il n'y a rien de bon à ça.

- Hermione, tu me fatigues !

- Je m'en fiche complètement !

Bon, cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. En viendrait-il à bout un jour ? Il en doutait fortement. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se massa les tempes.

- Bon, écoute, je dois retourner à Ste Mangouste, en tant qu'apprentie je n'ai pas le droit d'arriver en retard et toi tu as tes cours à reprendre pour l'après-midi, nous rediscuterons de ça ce soir. Ron et moi venons manger.

C'était une petite habitude que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient. S'inviter chez lui sans même lui en avoir parlé l'avance. Parfois, ils ne prévenaient même pas du tout et arrivaient à l'improviste. Il avait vite abandonné l'idée de leur faire une réflexion quelconque. L'un comme l'autre avaient toujours le dernier mot. Sournoisement, il espérait qu'un jour ils tomberaient sur une scène qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts d'oublier. Sa vie amoureuse était peut-être souvent désertique, mais il arrivait qu'il ait quelques prétendants. Certes, pas celui qu'il désirait, mais parfois l'envie de chaleur autre que celle que dégageait sa cheminée lui était vitale. Il soupira en regardant Hermione se diriger vers la porte de son appartement.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler à chaque fois !

- Est-ce que tu restes sur tes positions ?

- Oui !

- Alors c'est nécessaire d'en parler à chaque fois !

- D'accord ! explosa Harry. Je vais venir à ce maudit mariage. Je vais mettre de jolis vêtements, de belles chaussures neuves et je vais même me coiffer, voilà, tu as gagné. Mais si une seule photo apparaît, je te le ferai regretter. Je deviendrai ton pire cauchemar.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?

- Tu devrais !

- Hum, hum ! éluda-t-elle avec un sourire vainqueur et une lueur un peu trop brillante dans les yeux. Tu devrais te dépêcher, il me semble que tu donnes cours en commun avec Snape, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je crois que le temps que tu arrives à ta classe, tu auras, au moins, cinq minutes de retard !

- Oh merde ! Il va m'étriper, jura Harry en attrapant à la volée les copies corrigées de ses élèves qui traînaient, éparpillées, sur la grande table du salon devant les longues fenêtres ouvertes qui laissaient entrer le soleil et la petite brise d'été.

Ils quittèrent ensemble l'appartement, le tableau qui cachait l'entrée se refermant derrière eux. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers lui, qu'Harry parcourait déjà le couloir à grandes enjambées. Snape pouvait bien être devenu plus agréable depuis que le poids de son fardeau d'espion lui avait été enlevé, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était différent sur ses exigences en tant que professeur. Il était toujours tyrannique et n'acceptait aucun retard, et aucune excuses n'étaient assez valables à ses yeux. Harry allait être du pain chaud pour lui, il allait se régaler à le descendre. Hermione eut presque pitié pour lui.

- À ce soir, n'oublie pas ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il tournait à l'angle pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Il lui adressa un signe vague de la main avant de disparaître à toute vitesse, sa robe de sorcier voletant derrière lui. La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire. C'était toujours agréable de constater l'allégresse qui les habitait depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette sorte d'innocence qui leur permettait de faire ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils le voulaient. Elle avait eu peur durant quelques mois pour Harry.

Ce dernier avait eu du mal à remonter la pente, à réaliser que tout était réellement fini. Ron était entré à l'école des Aurors et elle avait remarqué combien cette voie n'enchantait pas le brun. La mort habitait trop son regard. Ses yeux étaient voilés par les souvenirs des cadavres étendus dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, par le sang qui recouvrait les dalles du château comme celui qui le maculait. Si Snape était encore en vie, c'était grâce à Harry et sûrement que c'était pour cela que les deux hommes s'entendaient à présent cordialement. Chacun avait sauvé la vie de l'autre. Probablement que d'avoir sauvé Snape fut ce qui avait permis à Harry de ne pas sombrer. Il avait tué tellement de monde, mais parmi toute cette vague de meurtres, il avait pu en épargner un. Et puis, c'était plus que certain que ce qui jouait aussi énormément en sa faveur était que le professeur de potions avait deux amants qui ne leur étaient absolument pas inconnus et qui étaient cher au cœur du jeune sorcier.

Doucement, il était redevenu le Harry qu'elle et Ron avaient toujours connu. Certes, les épreuves qu'il avait vécues l'avaient changé, il était devenu plus mature, plus adulte. Sa petite amourette avec Ginny n'avait pas vu de concrétisation, il disait avoir découvert autre chose. Une attirance plus flagrante, plus réelle, qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Pourtant, cela le minait de l'intérieur. Et à présent, elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Il leur avait annoncé à elle et à Ron le lendemain du mariage de Ginny et de Blaise. Après la photo plus que révélatrice paru dans la Gazette, il s'était senti obligé de s'ouvrir à eux. Si Ron avait tempêté pendant presque deux heures, il s'était vite incliné sous l'air abattu d'Harry.

Mais cela allait changer. Elle s'en assurerait. Elle ne s'en mêlerait pas, elle allait juste faire en sorte que… De ce qu'elle avait appris, Harry n'était pas le seul à être idiot et à se taire, souffrant en silence. Elle espérait seulement que son tout jeune beau-frère avait fait aussi correctement son travail qu'elle. Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire et quitta le château, passant les limites de protection pour transplaner. Elle était sûre que cela allait être un chef-d'œuvre et qu'ils assisteraient à un autre mariage dans l'année qui suivrait. Elle s'en frottait presque déjà les mains.

**oOo**

- Non !

Le jeune homme, qui venait à peine de passer le pas de la porte de la petite bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy, s'arrêta net.

- Je ne t'ai encore rien dit !

- Peut-être, mais c'est non quand même.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en s'avançant jusqu'au fauteuil en velours noir qui accompagnait un petit sofa dans les mêmes tons, aux petits coussins verts émeraude. Une fois assis confortablement, les jambes croisées et les mains jointes sur son ventre, il observa quelques instants son meilleur ami depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Draco avait bien changé, et pas que physiquement. Il pouvait bien être devenu un bel apollon avec sa haute taille svelte, ses épaules droites et sa fine mais présente musculature, il n'en restait pas moins que Blaise pouvait encore parfois lire dans ses yeux gris perle combien il avait souffert dans son enfance. Comme chez toutes familles de Sang-pur qui se respecte, lui et Draco n'avaient pas été à l'école élémentaire des petits sorciers, mais avaient eu un précepteur qui venait chaque jour leur faire classe ensemble.

Ses parents et ceux de Draco se côtoyaient très souvent ce qui leur avait permis d'avoir l'impression de grandir entre frères. Blaise avait connu l'enfant en manque d'amour, qui recherchait plus que tout l'affection paternelle. Il avait souvent vu Draco se démener pour obtenir la fierté de son père. Il l'avait vu devenir ce petit con arrogant et prétentieux dans les airs qu'il se donnait à Poudlard, pour ensuite se morfondre sur lui-même entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin qu'il insonorisait avant de se laisser dépérir dans sa chambre de préfet.

Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il préférait la ruse au combat, mais jamais Blaise ne fut aussi fier de lui que lorsqu'il avait décidé de trahir son père, ses idées et Voldemort. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait fait pour une seule et bonne raison. Mais aussi peu courageux que pouvait l'être Draco, il était aussi stupide et son petit jeu commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir son ami penché sur son bureau, les yeux rivés sur des feuilles éparpillées devant lui, maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante. Ses cheveux mi-longs d'un blond presque blanc qu'il n'enduisait plus d'une tonne de gel pendouillaient devant son regard furibond.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? osa demander Blaise en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Draco releva la tête vers lui, son regard légèrement voilé, mettant quelques secondes à se concentrer sur lui. Les cheveux de Blaise, aussi noirs que l'était sa peau et ses yeux, étaient dressés sur sa tête, partant dans tous les sens. La chemise bleue pâle et le pantalon blanc qu'il portait rehaussaient son teint. Les muscles fins de ses bras saillaient sous les manches longues relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Son meilleur ami était devenu un homme magnifique, Draco était bien obligé de l'avouer, mais comme chez tous les hommes qu'il regardait ou qu'il côtoyait, il manquait quelque chose.

Les cheveux ne ressemblaient jamais assez à un nid d'oiseau, la peau était soit trop pâle, soit trop mate, les lèvres jamais assez pleines et rosées, les yeux jamais aussi verts et brillants, le rire toujours trop aigu ou grave, mais jamais assez cristallin. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lancer enfin. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait, qui le faisait reculer de quelques pas après en avoir fait un seul. Blaise était au courant et c'est bien pour cela qu'il préférait lui dire non, avant de savoir ce que le cerveau dérangeait de son, soit disant, meilleur ami avait encore inventé.

Draco reposa la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main droite dans l'encrier, et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de son bureau.

- J'étais en train de travailler sur les comptes bancaires et les affaires familiales que mon père a laissées derrière lui en mourant.

- Ah ! Et alors ? Ça donne quoi ?

- Oh, pas de doutes, les comptes sont très bien tenus, mais les affaires, c'est un désastre.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je pensais essayer de gagner une place au ministère. Avec mon diplôme d'avocat, je pense réussir facilement à monter les échelons.

- Que vises-tu ?

- Le Magenmagot me tente bien. Mais je me contenterai d'être un petit avocat pour l'instant.

- Tu as toute une image à te refaire, acquiesça Blaise en posant sa tête contre son poing, appuyé sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Oui, mais je crois que les gens commencent à réussir à dissocier mon nom de celui de mon père. De plus, je n'ai jamais été mangemort.

- J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi.

- Ah. Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Blaise se leva lentement en retenant un sourire. Il avait attisé la curiosité de Draco, c'était déjà une réussite énorme en soi. Il s'approcha tranquillement du bureau sur lequel il s'assit, s'emparant du presse-papier en cristal qui y traînait. Il le soupesa quelques instants dans ses deux mains avant de regarder plus attentivement l'objet.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Rends-moi ça, répliqua Draco en se levant avec souplesse de son siège et lui arrachant des mains la boule en verre. Explique-toi plutôt sur ce que tu voulais dire, au lieu de passer au peigne fin les objets qui sont chez moi.

- Tu as dû en entendre parler ! Le week-end prochain, le Ministre de la Magie va se marier.

- Vaguement, approuva Draco en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil reposant le presse-papier délicatement sur son bureau.

- Vaguement ? Non mais serais-tu devenu une Hermite qui ne reçoit aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur Dray ? La Gazette ne parle plus que de ça depuis que ça a été annoncé officiellement.

- Et pourquoi est-ce-que je me donnerais la peine de lire ce torchon rempli d'inepties ?

- Et bien peut-être parce que…

- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase, grogna Draco, tandis que Blaise esquissait un sourire en coin sournois. Tu sais parfaitement que tout ce qui est dit sur lui ne sont que des idioties, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le connaître ou même savoir ce qu'il fait.

Blaise s'esclaffa légèrement puis se racla la gorge et décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, alors que le regard de Draco était devenu argent et lançait des éclairs peu rassurants.

- Ce sera une grande réception et c'est peut-être l'occasion pour toi de faire bonne impression.

- Je n'ai pas reçu de carton d'invitation.

- Depuis quand tu en as besoin ?

- Depuis que je dois faire bonne impression, crétin !

- D'accord, désolé. Mais tu sais, il y aura aussi tu sais qui à cette soirée.

Draco s'arrêta momentanément dans ses gestes alors qu'il était en train de ranger les dossiers qu'il lisait à l'arrivée de Blaise, avant de se reprendre.

- Et alors ?

- Je me disais que ça serait l'occasion de prendre le taureau par les cornes, ou plutôt le lion par la queue. Sans mauvais jeux de mot bien sûr, fit Blaise en se raclant une nouvelle fois la gorge.

- Bien sûr !

Draco les yeux au ciel. Blaise était un ami comme il y en a peu. Toujours présent, dévoué, mais il avait vraiment un humour à deux noises.

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ça serait l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Vers le milieu de la soirée, tu glisses discrètement à l'oreille de Shacklebolt ton désir d'entrer au ministère et tu en discutes assez avec lui pour obtenir un rendez-vous lundi.

- Et le deuxième coup, c'est quoi ?

- Il faut venir avec quelqu'un.

- Je te demande pardon ? lâcha froidement Draco.

- Écoute, Hermione a réussi à obtenir gain de cause, et IL a enfin accepté de se rendre à cette soirée malgré le fiasco que la Gazette a causé lors de mon mariage. Mais il n'a personne avec qui y aller et je pense…

- Tu penses ? demanda narquoisement le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Nous pensons que tu pourrais lui demander de t'accompagner.

- Ah oui, c'est tout à fait normal ! Et par hasard, ne seriez-vous pas tombés fortement sur vos têtes d'attardés pour penser à une chose pareille ?

- Dray, c'est une occasion en or !

- Je vais surtout me ridiculiser.

- Je suis sûr que non.

- Par Merlin, Blaise, tu ne peux pas te contenter de t'occuper de ta femme, vous êtes jeunes mariés, non ? Tu devrais en profiter pendant que tout est encore rose, avant qu'elle ne resserre la corde autour de ton cou.

- Écoute, tu lui plais !

- Pardon ?

- Je sais de source sûre… Que tu lui plais… Énormément !

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne veux pas seulement lui plaire…

- Je te garantis que ce n'est pas qu'une question de physique.

Draco s'enfonça de nouveau dans le fauteuil de son bureau, méditant sur les paroles de son meilleur ami dont les fesses étaient toujours posées sur le coin de son bureau.

- Comment peut-tu en être si persuadé ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire ! Je trahis déjà la promesse que j'avais faite de ne pas mentionner cette vérité.

- Et c'est catégorique ?

Blaise acquiesça et esquissa un sourire, alors qu'il pouvait voir le cerveau de Draco tourner à plein régime.

- Alors ?

- Quand se passe cette soirée ?

- Samedi prochain. La cérémonie est à seize heures.

- Où est-ce-que ça se passe ?

- Au domaine du Ministre en personne.

Draco frotta son menton pointu alors qu'un sourire rusé étirait ses lèvres fines. Est-ce-que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Il n'en était pas convaincu. Mais il avait envie de tenter sa chance. Cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant qu'il le regardait vivre loin de lui. Il avait envie d'essayer d'obtenir plus. Il voulait que ses yeux émeraude se posent sur lui et le cherchent. Il voulait que sa bouche si tentante esquisse aussi des sourires pour lui. Il voulait glisser ses mains et pouvoir se dire que c'était à cause de lui que ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau et que les autres le pensent aussi. Il désirait le marquer dans sa chair, mais aussi dans son esprit, pour qu'il puisse y prendre toute la place. Il le voulait à lui et si Blaise disait vrai, alors il l'aurait.

**oOo**

Comme l'avait prédit Hermione, il était arrivé, la veille, avec cinq minutes de retard au double cours qu'il avait avec Snape. Et comme lui l'avait prédit, il s'était fait lyncher dans les règles de l'art. Ce n'était pas professeur de DFCM qu'il aurait dû être, avec ce haut niveau de prédictions, il aurait mieux fait de se lancer dans la divination, Trelawney aurait été contente d'avoir un apprenti. Le seul et unique en vingt ans. Quant à ses oreilles, elles lui auraient rendues grâce des réflexions et des sarcasmes du maître des potions.

La fin de la guerre avait sonné comme la paix entre tous les êtres magiques. Bien sûr, les différentes créatures gardaient leurs mœurs et coutumes. Les gobelins faisaient toujours bande à part et à la grande déception de Hermione, les elfes de maison étaient toujours considérés comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Mais cela avait l'air de leur convenir. Dobby, quant à lui, étant le seul elfe libre, avait eu le choix de décider qui il aurait comme maître. Sa grande fascination et adoration pour Harry fut sûrement ce qui l'aida à se convaincre que le brun serait le meilleur pour ce rôle.

Si Harry avait hésité au début, Dobby avait su bien vite le mettre à l'aise. Ils étaient amis, et même s'il y avait cette barrière serviteur/maître, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Outre cela, une fois que Poudlard fut reconstruit et le professeur McGonagall ayant pris ses nouvelles fonctions de directrice de l'école, elle instaura une nouveauté au sein des cours. Si les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient plus de cours en commun, les professeurs, eux, devaient s'allier pour faire cours ensemble dans de nouvelles matières. D'après elle, c'était plus judicieux d'apprendre aux élèves comment mélanger les arts en les travaillant ensemble. Si elle voulait son avis, Harry était persuadé que derrière cette décision il y avait Dumbledore. À présent, deux jours par semaine, et pour une durée de deux heures à chaque fois, il devait faire cours avec Snape. Ils pouvaient bien s'apprécier d'un commun accord, il restait toujours des moments où l'un avait envie d'étrangler l'autre.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions en ce samedi, fin de matinée. Hermione et Ron étaient venus dîner la veille au soir et à sa plus grande surprise, c'est une soirée qui s'était déroulée dans le calme. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté de se rendre à ce mariage, la jeune femme n'avait plus de raisons de le harceler. Harry était presque dépité de la façon dont il avait cédé. Il n'avait aucune volonté face à elle. Elle gagnait toujours. Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées, affalé dans le divan de son salon, appréciant le calme ambiant entrecoupé par moments d'une petite brise d'été matinale, il se promit que l'amant qu'il se trouverait aurait la capacité de tenir tête à ce monstre qu'était sa meilleure amie. C'était stupide, complètement idiot de penser ça, mais il désirait ardemment que ça soit le cas.

L'horloge magique de son salon carillonna quelques instants. Harry releva la tête et poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme en fermant les yeux. Cet objet était une horreur. Molly la lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Depuis que les jumeaux avaient assez d'argent avec leur magasin de farces et attrapes, ils en donnaient régulièrement à leurs parents. Et avec cette somme, la mère de famille avait eu la magnifique idée de lui offrir cette horloge magique. Elle n'était pas identique à celle que les Weasley possédaient chez eux, il n'avait pas sept enfants à surveiller perpétuellement, lui. Alors, quelques modifications lui avaient été apportées. Si elle n'indiquait pas l'heure comme celle de Molly, en revanche, elle carillonnait désagréablement aux oreilles tel un train à vapeur pour lui indiquer les endroits où, lui, devait se trouver. Tout autour du cadran, il était possible de lire : _au travail_, _au Terrier, à la Tanière – chez Ron et Hermione – au Square Grimmaurd, au ministère… _Et ces maudites aiguilles ne se trompaient jamais et se déplaçaient au gré de ses obligations.

Alors qu'il ne se décidait pas à bouger, l'horloge émit un nouveau bruit infernal le faisant grogner pendant que l'aiguille pointait un _Square Grimmaurd_ clignotant. Elle ne se trompait vraiment jamais. En ce samedi, il devait se rendre chez son parrain pour déjeuner et y passer la journée. Un repas de famille, que Sirius avait dit. Le connaissant, il y aurait toute la fratrie Weasley, en plus des compagnons et des compagnes de ces derniers et, oh joie, son adoré collègue, professeur de potions et amant de Sirius et de Remus. Non, parce que c'est vrai, un couple simple ce n'est déjà pas assez compliqué, à trois, c'est tellement plus simple.

Il grogna alors que le tableau de sa porte d'entrée se manifestait de son côté.

- Professeur Potter, un invité demande à entrer.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry alors qu'il se levait du divan.

- Il a demandé à ce que je ne vous le dise pas. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, c'est sûrement un serpent dans la fosse aux lions.

- Merci monsieur le baron, rigola doucement le brun, alors que le noble hochait affablement la tête en souriant. Laisse-le entrer.

Le tableau s'effaça du côté d'Harry et pivota pour laisser place à une petite alcôve d'où sortit Snape. Étrangement, il ne portait pas ses robes austères qu'il avait à longueur de temps, mais un pantalon simple noir et une chemise de la même couleur aux manches relevées. Bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu vêtu ainsi depuis la fin de la guerre, cela lui paraissait toujours étrange. Harry gardait dans son esprit la vision de l'homme ressemblant à une chauve-souris et le mythe avait la dent dure.

- Je constate que vous êtes aussi malpoli que lent, Potter, fit une voix doucereuse provenant du tableau, qui s'était refermé derrière l'homme.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit quelques pas dans la direction de sa chambre qui était attenante à sa salle de bain.

- Je vous en prie, entrez.

Snape haussa un sourcil sarcastique et s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit.

- Que faites-vous ici ? N'étiez-vous pas supposé rejoindre Sirius et Remus au Square hier soir ?

- Ils m'ont demandé de faire d'une pierre deux coups et de vous ramener avec moi.

- Ils avaient peur que je ne vienne pas ! s'exclama sarcastiquement Harry.

Snape se retourna et fit une grimace éloquente alors que l'horloge magique se remettait à hurler. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait tout l'air de s'énerver. Le bruit paraissait plus fort et urgent. Sûrement ne prenait-t-il pas la décision de se préparer assez rapidement pour se rendre la où il le devait. Snape pointa l'horloge de sa baguette dans la ferme intention de faire taire cette chose.

- Ne lui faite rien ! s'écria Harry en faisant un pas vers l'horloge. Elle s'arrêtera quand je serai en train de me préparer.

- Cette chose est une horreur, Potter.

- C'est un cadeau.

- On n'offre pas ce genre de cadeau quand on est sain d'esprit.

- Et bien vous ferez cette charmante constatation à Molly quand vous la verrez.

Snape grogna entre ses dents et rangea sa baguette tout en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil.

- Par Merlin, Potter, allez vous préparer que cette chose infernale se taise.

Harry acquiesça doucement en retenant un rire alors qu'il partait rapidement vers sa salle de bain. Il put presque imaginer le soupire de soulagement du maître des potions quand l'horloge se tut aussi rapidement qu'il s'engouffra dans sa douche.

** oOo**

- Vous êtes définitivement lent, Potter !

- Ça va, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

- Vraiment ? Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être quand vous êtes vraiment lent alors.

Harry grinça des dents alors qu'ils venaient de transplaner dans le hall du Square Grimmaurd. La maison avait été restaurée et améliorée. Sirius avait tenu à ce que les espaces sombres deviennent plus clairs et conviviaux. De grandes et longues fenêtres avaient donc été ajoutées au mur de façade, nimbant la pièce de clarté. Une petite alcôve donnait sur un couloir qui menait au salon du manoir.

- Sachez que vous n'étiez absolument pas obligé de rester dans mon salon. Vous n'aviez qu'à partir avant moi puisque vous étiez aussi impatient.

- Quand on voit que vous préférez vous terrer dans le trou qu'est votre appartement, j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de rester au cas où qu'une brillante idée ne s'éclaire dans ce qui se trouve entre vos deux oreilles.

- Je ne me terre pas !

- Non, vous vous cloîtrez, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la même chose, espèce de petit écervelé !

- Aller donc vous faire…

- Hum, hum…

Un odieux raclement de gorge fit tourner douloureusement leur tête vers l'alcôve ou se trouvait Remus, Ron et Ginny.

- Nous avons entendu de drôles d'éclats de voix, fit remarquer la rouquine en s'avançant vers Harry.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de discipliner les mèches rebelles sans grand succès.

- Nous avons préféré venir voir ce qui se passait avant qu'une émeute ne se déclare, s'amusa Remus après avoir embrassé Severus qui s'était approché.

Ce dernier aller répliquer, mais un regard de Remus le dissuada.

- Il ne manquait plus que vous. Tout le monde est arrivé depuis une heure déjà, s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir pour rejoindre le salon, dont les grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur le jardin arrière.

Severus jeta un œil noir vers Harry qui eut la présence d'esprit de se taire, non sans lui rendre le même regard. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était pratiquement ébouillanté les parties et qu'il avait dû passer, par la suite, un bon quart d'heure sous le jet d'eau froide. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si Dobby avait décidé ce jour là, précisément, de laver toute sa garde-robe, ne lui laissant qu'un vieux boxer usé sous la main et qu'il avait dû attendre plus d'une demi-heure pour avoir une tenue descente. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si Nick quasi-sans-tête avait toujours des choses passionnantes à lui raconter dans les couloirs et qu'ils avaient perdu presque dix minutes pour sortir du château.

Le fantôme des Gryffondor était adorable, si, si, vraiment, mais il avait sérieusement besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle que les humains, eux, n'ont pas autant de temps que lui qui est mort. Heureusement qu'ils avaient transplané, parce que sinon, Harry préférait ne pas imaginer l'endroit où ils auraient atterri s'ils avaient utilisé la cheminette. C'est sûr, Snape l'aurait réellement tué cette fois.

Ginny tapotait doucement son épaule en signe de soutien alors qu'ils pénétraient le salon. Les grandes baies vitrées étaient ouvertes sur la terrasse où se trouvait une grande table rectangulaire. Les jumeaux étaient réunis avec Sirius sous l'œil colérique de Molly. Sûrement discutaient-ils d'un nouveau projet pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Son parrain resterait toujours un grand enfant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit ce dernier abandonner Fred et George pour s'approcher d'eux.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ton filleul ! s'exclama Severus sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, est aussi lent qu'un Veracrasse. Et encore, c'est une insulte pour le Veracrasse.

- Je ne suis pas lent, d'accord ? Dobby a eu la bonne idée de laver tous mes vêtements, si bien que j'ai dû attendre pour avoir une tenue et puis, je me suis ébouillanté et Nick quasi-sans-tête qui n'arrête pas de parler, parler, parler…

- Respire Harry, ce n'est pas grave, rassura Hermione en passant une main dans le dos du brun qui s'affala sur une chaise de la table.

Sirius fit une grimace nerveuse et se tourna vers Severus qu'il accusa du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en l'ignorant. Dépité, l'ancien prisonnier leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa brièvement.

Leur couple à trois ne s'était pas fait sur un coup de tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas levés un matin en se disant : « tiens, et pourquoi pas ? » Sirius et Remus avaient déjà eu du mal à se mettre ensemble. Le loup-garou ne voulait pas tenter cette expérience. Pas parce qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour Sirius, mais parce que, au contraire, il était indécis. Ce qui le décida fut le drame qui se passa lors de cette fameuse nuit au ministère. Le retour de Voldemort.

Sirius avait été à un cheveu de mourir cette nuit-là. Un _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ lui permis d'échapper de justesse à _l'Avada_ lancé par Bellatrix, mais il n'avait pas été épargné d'un _Videntrailles_ cuisant. Le choc des deux sorts avait permis d'atténuer le second, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Il était resté près de deux semaines dans le coma et ça avait été ce qui avait ouvert les yeux à Remus. Mais l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie pour Sirius l'avait aussi fait se rapprocher indéniablement de Severus, qui étrangement, avait été plus présent qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ce dernier, une fois Sirius réveillé, avait eu la brillante idée de reprendre ses distances, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Sirius et Remus avaient tout fait pour le convaincre de se laisser aller entre leurs bras.

C'était toujours un peu étrange de constater leur couple. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant à voir ces trois hommes, qui avaient passé toute leur enfance à se détester, vivre ensemble avec une telle facilitée. Oh bien sûr, personne n'était dupe, il devait y avoir des moments où les murs devaient trembler, et pas seulement à cause des cris de jouissances. Mais il y avait comme une certaine force qui se dégageait d'eux, et Harry, même s'il était encore un peu surpris, trouvait cela toujours fascinant.

En bout de table, il pouvait voir Ginny et Blaise discuter. À ses yeux, ils étaient beaux ensemble. La jeune femme avait un sourire éblouissant qui se serait très vite effacé s'ils étaient restés ensemble. Blaise était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il la rendait heureuse. C'était peut-être stupéfiant de sa part de dire ça d'un ancien Serpentard, mais lui-même était dans une situation précaire face à cela. Il n'avait donc pas son mot à dire là-dessus. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte que les Serpentard étaient, pour certains, plus que fréquentables.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, perdu dans ses pensées, il eut l'impression de voir, du coin de l'œil, un étrange reflet blond platine.

- Bonjour Harry !

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta pendant un instant avant de se mettre à battre la chamade. C'était presque douloureux. Il écarquilla les yeux en tournant brutalement la tête dans l'autre sens, plongeant son regard dans celui mercure de Draco.

Mince, il était toujours aussi… Beau. Il tournait Poufsouffle et cela avait un arrière goût plutôt désagréable. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis le mariage de Ginny et de Blaise. Il avait l'impression que le blond avait énormément changé tout en restant le même. Était-t-il si grand la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? De toute évidence, oui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir grandi de deux têtes en six mois alors qu'il avait terminé sa croissance. Par Merlin, débout il devait à peine lui arriver aux épaules. Harry fut soudainement rageur et frustré d'avoir oublié la douceur et la force de ses étreintes. Il aurait tellement apprécié se souvenir de la puissance de ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il s'était pendu à son cou. Il aurait aimé se rappeler de tout cela. De la texture de ses cheveux, de la peau de sa nuque. Mais par Merlin, que faisait-t-il ici ?

- Tu sais, normalement la politesse veut que tu répondes quand quelqu'un te dit _bonjour_, ajouta Draco un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres pales.

- Hein… Quoi ? Ah oui… Euh, désolé. Bonjour.

- Éloquent, comme toujours, entendit-t-il derrière lui.

Est-ce que Snape avait décidé de lui pourrir sa journée ? Apparemment oui. C'était une certitude tandis qu'il pouvait voir le sourire sarcastique de l'homme avant qu'il ne soit entraîné à la suite de Sirius et de Remus dans l'intérieur de la maison.

Draco ne fit aucun cas des paroles de Severus et tira une chaise vers lui pour s'y asseoir. Harry se redressa légèrement sur la sienne, joignant ses mains sur la table. Est-ce que c'était un coup monté ? Est-ce que ses amis avaient fait exprès de l'inviter ? Non, à part Hermione et Ron, personne n'était au courant de son attirance pour Draco. Attirance. S'il avait pu, il se serait esclaffé pour sa propre bêtise. Après cinq ans, pouvait-il vraiment appeler encore cela une simple attirance ?

Alors qu'il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil les grandes mains blanches de Draco se joindre, ses doigts longs et fin s'entrecroiser, il ressentit une étrange bouffait de chaleur l'envahir. Ses yeux remontèrent le long des avant-bras dénudés, les manches de sa chemise bleue claire remontées jusqu'à ses coudes. Il avait l'irrésistible envie de déposer sa main sur cette peau, de la parcourir délicatement de ses doigts. Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, un étrange souffle dans le creux de son oreille le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil, Harry ?

Il déglutit et tourna légèrement la tête. Draco était près. Bien trop près, que ce soit pour sa santé mentale comme physique. Une agréable odeur de bois et de menthe lui parvint. C'était doux et subtile et il eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà senti, comme un vieux souvenir. Comme s'il retrouvait quelque chose qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps. C'était ce parfum qui le hantait depuis le mariage de Ginny et de Blaise.

Il s'humecta rapidement les lèvres, retenant un léger soupir dans le creux de sa gorge alors que le regard gris de Draco suivait sa langue avant de plonger dans ses prunelles vertes. Les yeux d'Harry s'attardèrent quelques instants sur la peau blanche du cou de Draco, remontant doucement le long de la mâchoire ferme si tentante. Mince. Il était vraiment trop près.

Le blond esquissa un sourire espiègle en se reculant légèrement. Puis il s'accouda à la table et appuya son menton dans le creux de sa main.

- Comment vas-tu depuis ? Tu me paraissais très malade la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Oh, euh… ça va, merci ! Et toi ?

- Je vais très bien ! En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

- Ah…

- Oui ! Je sens que ça va être une année fabuleuse, sur tous les plans.

- Sur tous les plans ?

- Professionnellement et sentimentalement.

- Oh, souffla Harry.

Son cœur venait soudainement de se serrer. Draco avait la réputation d'être un coureur de pantalons. Il faisait presque autant la couverture de la Gazette que lui et, à chaque parution, il était avec un nouvel homme pendu à son bras. Sûrement avait-t-il fini par trouver chaussure à son pied.

Sa respiration se coupa brutalement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait si douloureux. Il s'était préparé à une telle annonce, du moins il avait pensé s'être assez préparé pour le supporter avec le sourire.

- Harry ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si… ça va, ça va, répondit le brun en riant nerveusement. C'est… C'est super pour toi si tout va comme tu veux. Je suis content.

- Je pense demander un rendez-vous au Ministre pour le lundi de la semaine prochaine.

- Tu veux un poste au ministère ?

- Je vise le Magenmagot, acquiesça Draco. Mais pour commencer, un poste comme simple avocat me suffira.

- Si tu as de bons arguments, Kingsley devrait t'écouter et prendre en considération ce que tu as à lui demander.

- Oui, je pense aussi.

- Et … Sentimentalement ?

Draco eut un sourire alors que son regard se perdait sur le jardin. Sirius et les jumeaux étaient de nouveau en grande conversation. Molly, Ginny et Hermione devaient discuter chiffons autour d'un verre de limonade tandis que Ron, Blaise, Remus et Sirius aidaient Kreattur à confectionner le barbecue. De ce que le blond avait compris, c'était Hermione qui avait eu cette idée moldu absolument… horrifiante, selon son avis, et aussi sûrement celui de Severus quant à son regard légèrement dégoûté. Ce dernier pouvait être de sang-mêlé, ça ne faisait pas grande différence.

- Ça t'intéresse ?

Il était dans la phase principale de son plan. Amener Harry à se dévoiler. Il avait eu de sérieux doutes la veille face aux propos de Blaise. Harry pouvait bien s'être pendu à son cou six mois auparavant, pas une seule seconde l'idée qu'il puisse éprouver quelque chose à son égard n'avait frôlé son esprit. Ils avaient grandi et mûri depuis Poudlard.

Draco n'était plus cet adolescent arrogant et prétentieux. Mais il avait tellement pourri la vie d'Harry qu'il n'imaginait pas que ce dernier s'abaisse à ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Peut être avait-il pourtant eu plusieurs signaux pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Le plus flagrant étant cette fois là où Harry l'avait sauvé de justesse des flammes dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il avait essayé de sortir du château avec Blaise pour rejoindre les Aurors qui se trouvaient tous dans la Grande Salle avec les blessés et les morts, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés pris en grippe par Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux-là avaient pu se montrer idiots, ils n'en étaient pas moins demeurés dangereux.

À cette période, il s'était fait voler sa baguette et possédait celle de sa défunte mère, mais il avait un mal fou à s'en servir. Quant à Blaise, il avait été à moitié sonné et incapable de faire quoique se soit. Enfermé dans la salle sur demande, Harry aurait très bien put le laisser face aux flammes du sortilège de Goyle, pourtant, il avait fait tout le contraire. Par la suite, à de nombreuses occasions, il aurait pu se rendre compte qu'Harry avait changé envers lui, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fin de la guerre. Peut-être qu'à présent Blaise avait raison. Toutes ces choses lui apparaissaient sous un jour différent maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Avec un plaisir évident, il vit les joues d'Harry se teinter d'un rouge écarlate alors qu'il balbutiait des phrases sans aucun sens.

- Je… C'est… Je ne veux pas… Non… Enfin si… Je veux dire… !

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, finit-il par réussir à dire en relevant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans celui de Draco.

- Tu veux que je te dise… Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je l'aurais mal pris, mais là, ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Harry haussa un sourcil, ses joues le brûlant d'embarras. Les prunelles de Draco paraissaient plus argentées que quelques instants auparavant.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que samedi prochain, c'était le mariage du Ministre.

- Oh, oui ! Tu y vas ?

- Et toi ? demanda Draco au lieu de répondre.

- Hermione… A réussi à me persuader d'y aller. Kingsley est un ami à qui nous devons beaucoup et je me dois d'être présent.

- Ça ne serait pas plutôt les paroles exactes du castor, ça ?

- Draco !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Draco comme si de rien n'était.

- N'insulte pas ma famille.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit d'insulter les autres ?

Harry s'esclaffa légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Veux-tu y aller avec moi ?

Harry, qui venait de s'emparer d'un verre de limonade que Remus avait apporté, s'arrêta à mi-chemin, tournant la tête vers Draco, à la fois surpris et hébété. Remus observait du coin de l'œil la scène, croisant les doigts contre sa cuisse.

En fait, si Harry avait été plus observateur, il aurait sûrement put remarquer que tout le monde les regardaient. Draco était au courant que tout ce qui se déroulait était un mauvais plan monté par toute la fratrie. Elle était belle la famille ! Mais bien qu'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, il leur en était reconnaissant de faire tout ça.

- Au mariage de Kingsley ?

- Non, compter fleurette sur la tombe de Voldy-chou ! Bien sûr, au mariage de Shacklebolt, fit Draco en soupirant.

- Mais… Non ! Enfin si ! Je veux dire…

- Oui ou non ?

- Tu n'as pas déjà quelqu'un avec qui y aller ?

- Eh bien, si je te demande, c'est qu'il me semble que non. Alors ?

- Euh, oui, d'accord.

Draco se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et s'appuya sur le dossier de celle d'Harry dans son dos. Il se pencha vers lui, frôlant de ses lèvres l'oreille sensible du brun qui frissonna sous le sourire vainqueur du blond.

- Parfait ! Je serai à tes appartements vers quinze heures trente. Fais en sorte de ne pas t'ébouillanter et que ton elfe de maison décide de ne pas relaver toute ta garde-robe, ajouta-t-il, un rire faisant vibrer sa voix.

Harry esquissa un sourire et acquiesça, préférant se taire. Il n'était pas sûr que sa voix le suive, et il accusa le sentiment de frustration quand il sentit le corps chaud de Draco s'éloigner de lui. Il le vit rejoindre Blaise et Ron qui étaient toujours autour du barbecue. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas prêts de manger. Mais il en avait cure, en ce moment, un sentiment d'intense bonheur l'étouffait, toutefois tiraillé entre illusion et réalité. Il espérait ne pas être juste une nouvelle proie au tableau de chasse du blond.

**oOo**

Harry passa la semaine dans un état second. Il fit cours à ses élèves avec une monotonie flagrante qui exaspéra plus d'une fois Snape. D'ailleurs, cela lui valut un aller simple pour l'infirmerie quand une potion explosive eut le malheur de lui atterrir dessus lors d'un de ses cours double. Harry était obligé d'avouer que son collègue avait quand même de très bons réflexes de guérisseur, tellement il lui fut reconnaissant pour sa rapidité à apaiser la brûlante douleur qui explosa dans son épaule.

Le fait que le grand sauveur du monde sorcier soit perpétuellement dans la lune depuis le début de la semaine se répandit comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout le château. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Tout le monde y ajoutait sa petite touche personnelle et il avait la désagréable impression que chacun de ses gestes étaient minutieusement observés. Ce qui le laissa le plus sans voix, fut que même ses collègues à la table des professeurs s'amusaient à faire des suppositions. Oh, il adorait Draco, mais il le maudissait à cet instant pour l'avoir rendu si Poufsouffle. Même son horrible béguin pour Cho ne l'avait pas rendu si idiot. Hermione le lui aurait trop bien fait remarquer sinon. Bon sang, il l'avait dans la peau c'était certain. Au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait, ni voir ce qui l'entourait.

En cette fin de semaine, il en était venu à attendre presque fébrilement l'arrivée de Draco, regardant toutes les cinq minutes la pendule de son salon, qui elle, indiquait enfin l'heure comme un objet tout à fait normal. Il se rendit alors compte qu'une seule minute était passée depuis la fois précédente où il avait regardé.

En ce début de samedi après-midi, lui qui avait passé une semaine et demie à hurler à ses meilleurs amis qu'il ne voulait aucunement être présent au mariage de Kingsley, se retrouvait à présent à vouloir hurler d'impatience pour que le moment arrive enfin. C'était d'une ironie déconcertante.

Il soupira de dépit. Il en avait assez de tourner en rond dans son appartement. Draco ne serait pas là avant un bon moment, il devait se faire une raison le temps n'avancerait pas plus rapidement parce qu'il le désirait. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il s'aère ou il allait finir par se jeter du haut de la tour dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus haute, mais il était persuadé qu'elle réaliserait tout de même des merveilles.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains en grognant se frottant le crâne dans tous les sens. C'était décidé, il allait sortir dans le parc du château. Il n'était pas une petite midinette qui attendrait, tremblante, assise dans le fond de son divan, que son prince charmant arrive. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense cheminée qui prenait le mur en face de lui. Oh par Merlin, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se releva prestement de son sofa, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était assis sur un nid de scroutt à pétard. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était comme si ce qu'il avait toujours désiré était à portée de mains mais que la peur que cela soit insaisissable lui rongeait les entrailles.

Il glissa sa baguette dans la poche avant de son jean. Depuis la fin des cours de la veille au soir, il avait rangé sa robe de sorcier dans son armoire pour le week-end. Il sortit rapidement de ses appartements. Il faisait beau et bon et lézarder au soleil lui apparut comme la plus brillante idée qu'il n'ait eu de toute la semaine.

**oOo**

En fait, Harry se fit la remarque que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée lorsqu'il vit un de ses élèves de septième année approcher. Il était un jeune professeur, lui-même avait terminé Poudlard seulement depuis deux ans et bien que tous ceux de sa promotion soient partis ailleurs, il y en avait encore certains qu'il connaissait. Dennis Crivey était l'un d'eux. Il avait perdu son grand-frère lors de la dernière bataille et malgré son effondrement flagrant, il s'était montré digne de sa maison. Fort et courageux, il avait rapidement remonté la pente, plus pour soutenir son père qu'autre chose.

Harry, tout fier de lui qu'il pouvait l'être, était aussi parfois agacé de voir le jeune homme tourner autour de lui.

- Bonjour Professeur ! s'exclama le jeune homme en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Harry.

- Dennis, soupira Harry.

- Ça ne va pas professeur ?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, remarquant la grimace de son élève.

- Cela me fait toujours étrange de t'appeler comme ça, s'expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Que fais-tu là, Dennis ? Ne devrais-tu pas être à Pré-Au-Lard avec tes amis ? C'est la dernière fois que vous pouvez y aller avant la fin de l'école. C'est bientôt les ASPIC et les grandes vacances, vous aurez moins de temps à passer ensemble.

- Je pourrai toujours y retourner pendant les vacances tout seul, je suis majeur à présent, lui répondit-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est vrai ! Le temps passe tellement vite.

- Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander comment ça serait si Colin était encore vivant.

- Est-ce que ton père… Arrive à s'en remettre un peu ?

Dennis tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il acquiesça avant de détourner le regard vers le lac. Un grand tentacule du Calmar géant jaillit de l'eau pour en éclabousser la surface avant de disparaître.

- C'est dur, mais tant bien que mal on avance. J'ai entendu dire que le plus difficile c'était pour Parvati.

- Oui, il paraîtrait qu'elle se serait recluse chez ses parents et n'en sortirait plus, acquiesça Harry.

- C'est toujours dur de perdre quelqu'un que nous aimons plus que tout.

Harry hocha la tête, le souvenir de la peur qu'il avait ressentie face au coma de Sirius était encore vivace dans son esprit. Il pouvait se sentir heureux de n'avoir subi aucune perte vraiment proche. Mais il savait combien c'était difficile pour certains.

- C'est pour ça que je me suis décidé pour venir te parler.

- Comment ça ?

Dennis se décala en se tournant vers lui. Il paraissait à la fois nerveux et confiant.

- Comme tu l'as dit, le temps passe vite, trop vite. Avant que la bataille n'éclate, j'avais confié à Colin… Que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise alors qu'un hoquet se coinçait dans le creux de sa gorge. Il se redressa en tailleur frottant rapidement ses lèvres de la main.

- Dennis, souffla-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître soudain, mais tu pourrais peut-être y… Réfléchir ?

- Dennis !

Le regard du jeune homme croisa le sien. Une lueur de crainte brillait dans ses prunelles et il se mit à mâchonner nerveusement sa lèvre supérieure.

- Je suis majeur, Harry, et tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir vis-à-vis du fait que je sois encore ton élève. Je suis même prêt à attendre que…

- J'aime déjà quelqu'un !

Le souffle de Dennis se coupa brutalement. Harry le vit cligner des yeux et passer une main dans ses boucles châtain.

- Je suis désolé Dennis.

- Mais… Enfin, c'est peut-être pas sûr. Peut-être que…

- Dennis, ça fait un peu plus de cinq ans, je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas l'oublier et je ne le veux pas alors que…

- Alors que tes sentiments sont peut-être réciproques, souffla l'étudiant.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, ne le sois pas. Peut-être que j'aurais dû prendre le temps de te séduire. Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire plus.

- Je ne pense pas que cela aurait servi à grand-chose. Ça fait longtemps maintenant que je sais qu'il est impossible qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a toujours eu un lien fort entre nous.

Dennis soupira. Il paraissait tout à coup vulnérable à Harry avec son tee-shirt de Quidditch aux couleurs ternes et son short en jean un peu usé. Dennis avait toujours été petit. Encore plus petit que lui, et Harry avait été surpris pendant un instant quand il avait remarqué que le pauvre devait souvent se mettre debout sur une chaise ou un banc pour voir ce qui se passait aux alentours. Le petit garçon qu'il avait connu, qui était toujours dans l'ombre de Colin, avait bien grandi, mais à cet instant, il avait l'impression de retrouver le petit Dennis peu sûr de lui qui venait à peine de faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

- J'ai le droit à un cadeau d'adieu ?

- Dennis, nous allons nous voir lundi.

- Je sais, mais ça sera la dernière semaine de cours, je vais être très occupé avec mes ASPIC alors je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de venir te voir.

Sûrement allait-t-il faire en sorte de se montrer distant. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour passer à autre chose. Mais il était jeune, Harry savait que cela allait bien se passer. Que dans quelques mois, il serait passé à autre chose. Il l'espérait pour lui. Dennis méritait un peu de bonheur lui aussi.

- Que veux-tu comme cadeau ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Ferme les yeux, lui répondit-t-il.

- Dennis !

- S'il te plaît, accorde-moi au moins ça.

Harry soupira mais s'exécuta. Il n'était pas stupide comme pouvait s'évertuer Hermione à lui répéter, il savait parfaitement quelle idée avait germé dans la tête de Dennis, pourtant, il accepta de lui donner cette toute petite chose. Il n'y aurait rien de plus, jamais, et le jeune homme le savait tout aussi bien.

Il sentit le souffle chaud de Dennis avant que ses lèvres se déposent doucement sur les siennes. Elles étaient tièdes et humides, et le baisé était tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste, doux. Peut-être qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait put tomber sous le charme de son élève, mais pas alors que c'était la vision d'un blond à la peau pâle qui s'immisçait dans sa tête.

Deux mains vinrent encadrer son visage. Les doigts étaient chauds et les paumes calleuses de tenir régulièrement le manche d'un balai. Dennis adorait le Quidditch, comme la plupart des sorciers et il appréciait voler dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Harry sentit des doigts lui caresser la peau du cou. Peut être aurait-t-il pu répondre, peut être même aurait-t-il céder à lui accorder un tout petit peu plus juste pour lui faire plaisir, mais il n'en avait pas l'envie, ni même le droit. Il pouvait sentir quelques remords s'insinuer sournoisement en lui.

Alors qu'il allait se reculer dans l'intention de mettre fin à ce baiser, il n'en eut pas le temps. Il se sentit brutalement arraché de l'étreinte de Dennis, une main serrant le col de son tee-shirt blanc en lin, faisant sauter un des boutons attachés. Une baguette pointa le visage de Dennis qui écarquilla les yeux, la peur faisant briller ses prunelles. Puis il eut comme un sursaut de compréhension alors que son regard se posait sur Harry toujours pris dans l'étau de la main.

Ce dernier releva la tête et il ne put qu'accuser l'air furieux de Draco. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs, ses lèvres, déjà pâles, étaient pincées et exsangues tandis qu'il serrait la mâchoire dans un rythme compulsif.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit brutalement à battre la chamade. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal alors qu'il se faisait la remarque que tout venait d'être détruit avant que cela n'ait vraiment commencé. Mais une lueur de joie et d'espoir explosa au milieu de toute cette confusion. Si Draco paraissait autant en colère, peut-être avait-t-il réellement une chance. Ce qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux du blond ne lui donnait pas l'impression que c'était une simple attirance physique.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe exactement ici ? s'exclama Draco d'une voix froide et pourtant maîtrisée.

Dennis se fit la stupide réflexion que l'éducation Malfoy faisait des merveilles alors qu'il pouvait voir son aîné rester stoïque. Il pouvait bien être peiné, il était assez intelligent pour avoir compris l'évidence de la situation.

- Une simple expérience, fit l'étudiant, avant qu'Harry n'ait eut le temps de répondre.

- Une expérience ? Draco grinça presque des dents alors que ses mains se resserraient tour à tour autour du col de la chemise et de sa toute nouvelle baguette.

- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, mais je n'ai aucune expérience, alors sans réfléchir j'ai embrassé Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû, désolé.

Draco le jaugea pendant quelques instants.

Dennis connaissait Malfoy comme étant un petit con arrogant. Il connaissait la plupart des frasques qu'il avait faites quand il était encore élève à Poudlard, mais jamais il n'avait été réellement confronté à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que l'homme pouvait bien être différent de son père, il n'en pas moins effrayant quand il le voulait.

Avec soulagement, il vit la baguette être rangée dans la poche arrière du jean blanc. Sa main tenant toujours le col d'Harry se desserra et ce dernier se releva alors que Draco s'approchait de lui.

- Je te conseille dorénavant que toi, ta bouche et tes mains restent loin de ce qui ne t'appartient pas !

Dennis hochât la tête et se détourna sans remarquer le regard torve qu'adressa Harry à Draco.

- Tu avais raison, Harry, s'exclama-t-il soudainement à demi tourner. Je ne fais pas le poids.

- Dennis…

- Je te souhaite plein de bonheur et aussi beaucoup de courage, le coupa-t-il avec un petit rire sans joie avant de partir.

Harry se tourna vers Draco, le foudroyant du regard.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? Tu l'as traité comme tu traiterais l'un de tes criminels ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Rien fait de mal ? Il avait sa bouche et ses mains de posées sur toi à un seuil bien trop élevé.

- Il est resté dans la décence et je te rappelle que nous n'avons rien signé ! De quel droit tu te permets de dire que je t'appartiens ?

- Parce que c'est le cas !

- Pardonne-moi, mais je ne me rappelle absolument pas te l'avoir dit récemment, ni d'avoir signé aucun contrat ou acte magique qui le prouve !

- Je te garantis que tu me le hurleras avant la fin de la soirée ! s'exclama Draco en attrapant le bras d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui.

Inconsciemment, le ton avait considérablement augmenté et ils étaient tous deux essoufflés.

- Tu parais bien sur de toi, souffla Harry alors que la proximité de Draco l'étourdissait.

Le bout de son nez pouvait presque frôler la clavicule visible sous la chemise bleue nuit entrouverte. Il inhala une bouffée de parfum et il frémit en imaginant son grand corps se presser contre le sien. Le recouvrir. Ses grandes mains le caresser, sa bouche parcourir sa peau. Il avait l'étrange impression de se consumer. Est-ce que ça pouvait réellement être le cas ? Il pouvait voir le pouls battre violemment au niveau de la carotide et il eut la subite envie d'y déposer ses lèvres.

Il fut inconscient du fait qu'il le fit en même temps de le penser jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir de contentement ne fût soufflé dans son oreille. Il lapa la clavicule avant de remonter légèrement jusqu'au cou qui était pile à sa hauteur. Il lécha la zone de peau devant lui avant de la mordiller. Dans un état second, il s'approcha un peu plus, pressant son corps contre celui de Draco. Il sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille tandis qu'une large main pressait sa tête contre le cou tentateur.

- Oh Merlin, Harry !

Et quelque chose explosa en lui. Il eut la certitude que ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque, qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. La colère qu'il avait ressentie avait complètement disparu. Avait-t-elle seulement existé ? Il en doutait fortement. Il aspira la peau plusieurs fois, passant ses bras autour du cou. Une de ses mains se faufila dans les mèches blondes alors qu'il se frottait indécemment contre Draco.

Il relâcha sa pression et posa son regard voilé sur la tâche qui apparaissait d'une belle couleur violacée sur la peau blanche. Satisfait de lui, il la lécha doucement, faisant frémir son, plus que probable, futur compagnon. Il alla taquiner le derrière de l'oreille du bout de la langue avant de suçoter le lobe, arrachant un léger rire au blond. Mais ce dernier s'arrêta bien vite alors qu'une main sournoise relevait le bas de sa chemise et frôlait la peau de son bas ventre.

Le cerveau de Draco se déconnecta momentanément. Le frisson de plaisir qu'il ressentit se répandit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, enflammant ses reins. Il s'écarta d'Harry, lâchant un soupir de désir sous le regard voilé et brillant du brun. Il s'empara de lui, le surélevant en se tournant pour, en quelques enjambées, plaquer le corps d'Harry contre le tronc du premier arbre qui était à sa portée. Il fit glisser les jambes fines autour de sa taille, sa main droite agrippant la cuisse ferme du brun. Il plongea son regard dans les prunelles vertes d'Harry. Il avait toujours trouvé ses yeux à la fois fascinant et agaçant.

Pendant longtemps, il les avait trouvés trop expressifs. Harry pouvait bien se montrer discret ses yeux lui avait toujours tout dit. La peine quand il voulait le blesser, la colère, mais aussi l'amour et la joie. Pendant longtemps, il l'avait observé avant de se rendre compte que la haine qu'il avait pensé ressentir à son égard s'était muée en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus sain et de plus réaliste.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Ils ne surent pas qui prit l'initiative en premier, tout ce qui compta fut que leurs lèvres se rejoignirent enfin. Un soupir de contentement leur échappa et Harry sentit Draco se presser un peu plus contre lui. Son entrejambe se frottait contre la sienne.

Leurs langues s'amusèrent pendant quelques instants à se chercher et à batailler avant que la passion ne les emporte. Les mains d'Harry agrippèrent les cheveux de Draco pendant que ce dernier se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas se laisser aller contre cet arbre.

Il relâcha les lèvres d'Harry et les mordilla tendrement. Il parcourut la mâchoire fine, frissonnant sous le souffle chaud qui chatouillait son oreille. Il lécha la jonction du lobe, souriant quand un gémissement lui parvint et que le corps d'Harry eut un soubresaut appréciable contre lui. Il se serra un peu plus contre ce corps qui le rendait littéralement fou, s'acharnant sur ce point. Il le mordit délicatement et Harry se cambra légèrement, se frottant avec plus de précision. Il se sentit réagir violemment, son membre se gonflant un peu plus dans la prison de ses vêtements.

- Harry !

Un gémissement lui répondit alors que les lèvres pleines et rougies par leurs baisers se déplaçaient dans son cou.

- Merlin, Harry, arrête !

- Pourquoi ? souffla ce dernier difficilement.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Plus que jamais !

- Ça me rassure, mais pas comme ça.

Harry sortit sa tête du cou de Draco, les joues rougies, les pupilles presque dilatées de plaisir et d'envie. Oh, lui aussi il en avait envie. Énormément. Mais pas comme ça, pas de cette façon. Il était hors de question que leur première fois ensemble se passe contre un arbre et dans un parc où ils étaient à la vue de n'importe qui. De plus, ils n'en avaient pas le temps. L'heure du mariage de Kingsley approchait et il était sûr qu'ils arriveraient déjà en retard, autant de ne pas arriver à la fin de la cérémonie non plus.

- Draco, gémit Harry en se frottant un peu plus contre lui.

Le blond s'empara des hanches étroites du brun, s'empêchant de penser à ce que ça serait de se glisser à l'intérieur de lui en le tenant ainsi.

- Pas ainsi Harry ! s'exclama Draco en désignant leur environnement. De plus, nous sommes attendus, tu te rappelles ?

- Au diable Kingsley et son mariage ! Je peux très bien dire que j'ai eu une affaire urgente à régler.

- Je dois m'y rendre. Et tu n'as pas oublié, il me semble, que tu as fait une promesse.

Harry grogna pour la forme alors que Draco le laissait chuter doucement sur ses pieds. Difficilement, il s'écarta du corps du brun. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, laisser libre cours à ses pulsions. Il passa une main dans les mèches brunes, appréciant leur douceur. Il s'amusa à y mettre un peu plus de désordre et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui. Son amant, son compagnon, parce qu'il était impensable qu'après ce qui venait de se passer qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais me raccompagner à la fin de la soirée ? souffla Harry de façon timide mais pourtant aguicheur.

- Évidemment ! J'ai quelque chose à te faire hurler tu te rappelles, je compte bien m'acquitter de cette tâche.

Harry s'esclaffa en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui était-t-il pour aller contre ça ? Il espérait bien que cette soirée se termine rapidement. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le château en compagnie de Draco dans l'intention de se préparer aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il se surprit à se sentir confiant. Peut-être que cette fois, la Gazette du lendemain ne serait pas qu'un fiasco. Peut-être que cela annonçait quelque chose de bon pour lui. Les mariages n'étaient pas si désastreux que ça finalement.

**oOo**

Leur arrivée ensemble à la maison de la famille Shacklebolt fit presque autant de bruit que le mariage du Ministre. La plupart des journalistes de la Gazette s'étaient amassés aux portes du portail. Sur leurs visages, Harry avait pu constater de nombreux airs dépités, d'autres carrément en colère. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Ginny s'approcha d'eux, toute pimpante dans sa longue robe de soirée vert forêt à fine bretelle, ses cheveux relevés en un élégant et lâche chignon, pour lui glisser à l'oreille que Kingsley et sa femme avait choisi le Chicaneur comme journal pour diffuser les articles et les photos de leur mariage, et qu'elle en était la rédactrice en chef, accompagnée de Luna.

Elle les conduisit à l'arrière du grand manoir. C'était une demeure vraiment chaleureuse, un peu à l'image de l'homme. L'herbe était belle et fraîchement coupée, laissant une agréable odeur embaumer l'air. De grands cyprès longeaient les bords du domaine. Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui.

- Tu vois, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ces vautours, lui chuchota-t-il discrètement à l'oreille.

Harry acquiesça en riant. Il était sûr qu'aucune photo mettant sa fierté à rude épreuve ne serait diffusée et qu'aucun article n'irait raconter des inepties plus grosses que des Strangulots.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'arrière du domaine, Harry put constater que, de toute évidence, ils devaient être les derniers invités. Un étang où nageait un couple de cygnes se trouvait à côté de l'hôtel où l'homme qui unirait magiquement Kingsley et sa femme se trouvait déjà. Des bancs à dossiers étaient installés en face. Le sol sur lequel la mariée marcherait était recouvert de pétales de roses rouges alors que plusieurs petits bouquets étaient disséminés un peu partout en nombre conséquent.

Ginny venait de les quitter pour aller prévenir les autres et le regard d'Harry se perdit un peu dans toute cette masse grouillante de personnes qui discutaient. Ses doigts accrochèrent une rose qui pendouillait du banc à quelques pas de lui, la flattant du pouce.

- C'est plutôt agréable, fit Draco en appuyant sa hanche contre le dossier du banc au côté d'Harry.

- Oui, c'est pas mal !

- Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est peut-être trop romantique pour monsieur saint Potty, s'amusa Draco.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Pour la première fois depuis que le blond lui avait trouvé ce surnom idiot, il nota de la tendresse dans sa façon de dire. Ce n'était plus prononcé pour le blesser, mais bien pour le taquiner.

- J'aurais préféré des lys, mais ce n'est pas mon mariage alors c'est très bien comme ça. C'est juste pas mal.

- Tu aimes les lys ? Quels sont tes préférés ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry acquiesçait.

- Les blancs et les oranges. Je les trouve magnifiques.

- C'est un très bon choix, lui répondit Draco en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir toute la petite troupe arriver. Luna et Neville s'étaient joints à eux et il se détourna pour camoufler son envie irrépressible de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh rien ! Je crois qu'ils arrivent.

Harry se détourna pour être assaillit par Hermione.

- J'ai eu peur que tu change d'avis à la dernière minute, Harry !

- Oh, et bien je t'avais promis, non ! s'exclama Harry en évitant le regard de Draco qu'il devinait aisément goguenard.

Hermione hochât la tête alors que le regard d'Harry était attiré par quelque chose de brillant sur le côté gauche du groupe. Un raclement de gorge lui parvint et il comprit que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'un chat dérangeait Draco. Est-ce que Luna était réellement vêtue de la sorte ? Certes, cela allait parfaitement à la personnalité de la jeune femme, mais peut-être aurait-t-elle dû éviter les énormes boucles d'oreilles violettes en forme de radis avec la longue robe flottante à grosses paillettes, d'un gris électrique des années disco, qu'elle portait.

- Luna… Tu es… Ravissante ! Vraiment !

Il donna un coup de coude discret à Draco qui laissa échapper un léger gloussement.

- Merci Harry !

- Désolé de ne pas être venu à votre fête de fiançailles.

- Oh ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Finalement, tu as réussi à te débarrasser des Joncheruines qui polluaient ton esprit, c'est le plus important.

- Oui, oui. Tu as raison, lui répondit Harry, gêné.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Draco s'esclaffer, accompagné de Blaise et de Ron. Si ces deux derniers avaient appris à faire connaissance et à s'apprécier, Harry était surpris par l'étrange amabilité avec laquelle Ron avait accueilli Draco. Il fronça les sourcils, se faisant la réflexion qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange derrière tout ça.

- La cérémonie va commencer, nous devrions nous installer, fit remarquer Neville en entourant la taille de Luna qui le regarda rêveusement.

L'amour faisait des merveilles, parce que sinon, comment ce pauvre Neville faisait-t-il pour ne pas avoir honte aux cotés de sa fiancé ? Il aimait l'excentricité de Luna. Harry était d'accord que c'était ce qui faisait le charme de la jeune femme. Elle était unique, il n'y avait pas de doute.

- Comment va la mariée ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Bien ! Tonks était un peu angoissée tout à l'heure, mais Ginny et moi avons réussi à la détendre, lui répondit Hermione.

La musique de la cérémonie raisonna et tout le monde se tourna vers l'arrière, où se trouvait une Tonks dans toute sa splendeur, resplendissante dans sa longue robe blanche. Sa longue traîne s'étendait derrière elle et sa peau bronzée contrastait joliment sous la blancheur de ses vêtements. Harry et les autres se trouvaient aux derniers rangs et le brun put voir les yeux, que la jeune femme avait choisi d'avoir vert aujourd'hui, brillaient trop intensément. Sûrement était-t-elle ivre de bonheur. Ses joues étaient rosées et elle esquissa un grand sourire à toute l'assemblée avant d'entamer sa marche.

Harry la trouva étonnamment sûre d'elle. Il connaissait la femme pour être d'une maladresse abominable. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle et un groupe d'Aurors étaient rentrés chez son oncle et sa tante et elle avait brisé une des précieuses assiettes en porcelaine de sa tante Pétunia. Harry avait été stupéfait de se rendre compte que la plupart des choses qui atterrissaient entre ses mains, ou qu'elle rencontrait, finissaient cassés, sauf sa baguette.

Il était alors surpris qu'elle ne fasse aucun faux pas pour un événement comme celui-ci. Il adressa un coup d'œil à Hermione qui se mordait un coin de la lèvre inférieure. Elle remarqua son regard et pinça les lèvres en paraissant honteuse.

- Nous lui avons donné toute une bouteille de Bièraubeurre !

- Elle est ivre ? chuchota-t-il, surpris.

- Ben… pas totalement !

Harry haussa les sourcils avant de cacher son rire derrière une de ses mains en baissant la tête. Une main se posa sur son genou et il tourna la tête vers Draco qui le regardait avec interrogation. Il secoua la tête en lui chuchotant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

**oOo**

La cérémonie se passa plutôt bien. La nervosité de Tonks l'avait complètement désertée et Sirius s'était même retourné une fois vers Hermione et Harry, pour leur faire remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec sa cousine. Ce qui, immanquablement, fit redoubler le rire d'Harry et la honte d'Hermione. Heureusement, Tonks ne se mit pas à butter sur les mots qu'elle avait à dire, elle semblait simplement encore plus joyeuse que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas si difficile.

Le vin d'honneur se passa calmement. Harry fut happé par plusieurs personnes qui lui étaient totalement inconnus et qui, pourtant, voulaient ardemment lui parler. S'il réussit à les éviter au début, naviguant entre ses amis et Draco, il fut obligé d'y faire face quand ce dernier l'abandonna quelques instants pour allait discuter avec Kingsley. Hermione, Luna et Ginny étaient parties chercher des rafraîchissements, quant aux autres hommes, ils étaient Merlin savait où. Il appréciait Kingsley, mais certaines personnes étaient réellement épuisantes.

Outre ce petit désagrément, il passa une agréable soirée. Ni lui, ni Draco ne parlèrent de leur récente mise en couple. Ils se contentaient de prendre tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre entre eux pour l'instant et ils profitaient de ce petit secret connu d'eux seuls avant que cela ne devienne flagrant. Harry était persuadé que le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs du jour, il ferait de nouveau la première page. Certains vautours de la Gazette avaient sûrement réussi à se faufiler. Mais il savait aussi que le Chicaneur, qui était devenu aussi populaire que le journal local depuis la guerre, relaterait une vraie version qui viendrait contrebalancer le reste. Lui qui avait vitupéré pendant des jours pour ne pas venir, était à présent bien insouciant de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Les bancs utilisés pour la cérémonie furent enlevés et remplacés par des tables et un copieux banquet, pour ensuite laisser place à une scène extérieure surélevée pour la musique et les invités désirant danser. Les couples avaient à tour de rôle parcouru les planches pour des danses endiablées ou de simples collés-serrés. De belles valses furent tentées et réussies pour certaines.

Sirius avait entraîné Remus dans un rock étourdissant, mais si ce dernier avait accepté, il se fit vite rabrouer par Severus qui resta les fesses collées à sa chaise. Harry avait ri quand Severus avait grogné entre ses dents contre des clébards idiots. Pourtant, il avait pu voir la lueur de bonheur teinter le regard noir de son ancien professeur. Peut-être se mettait-t-il volontairement à l'écart, mais il était heureux de ce qu'il possédait. Harry était persuadé qu'il tenait à ses deux amants, plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Tu m'as abandonné en cours de route j'ai l'impression, souffla une voix douce dans le creux de son oreille.

Draco le fit doucement tournoyer. Il l'avait entraîné vers la piste de danse sans lui demander son avis. Le brun avait protesté. Il disait sans mentir qu'il avait deux pieds gauches. La seule fois où il avait dansé en quatrième année lui suffisait amplement. Pourtant, alors que les bras de Draco s'étaient refermés autour de sa taille sous une musique lente, il ne put s'empêcher de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Si le blond ne lui demandait pas d'exécuter des valses ou des rocks, il devrait être capable d'aligner deux pas.

- J'étais simplement en train de penser à la soirée.

- Tu sais qu'il est très tard !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu n'imagines pas !

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en souriant suivant, le rythme lent de Draco.

- Ne m'avais-tu pas promis quelques hurlements ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, appréciant le frisson qui parcourra Draco.

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu veux ? Je vais t'enchaîner à moi, Harry ! Après cette nuit, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'éloigner de moi, tu n'auras pas le choix. Je ne t'en laisserai pas le droit. Es-tu prêt pour ça ?

Ces paroles auraient pu être effrayantes. En réalité, elles l'étaient. Mais alors qu'Harry fixait les yeux de Draco aucune peur ne l'enveloppa. Il avait déjà choisi, depuis longtemps.

- Je suis déjà enchaîné ! Que cela soit réel ou non, que je sois loin ou proche de toi, je suis de toute façon déjà foutu ! Tu avais raison, je t'appartiens !

- Tu hurleras cela !

- Des promesses, amour, que des promesses !

Mais Harry pouvait voir dans la lueur de défi qui brillait dans les prunelles grises que ce n'était pas seulement une promesse. Il en frissonnait déjà d'impatience. Il en avait assez de cette soirée. Il voulait plus. Il voulait son propre bonheur. Draco se pencha légèrement vers lui, happant voracement ses lèvres alors qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Les bruits parvenaient comme brouillés à Harry. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la nuque de Draco et il plaqua son corps contre celui, plus grand, de son compagnon.

**oOo**

Il ne sentit qu'un violent frisson le parcourir quand Draco les fit transplaner tous les deux. Rien de ce qui l'entourait n'avait de consistance. Harry se sentait étrangement léger, comme s'il flottait entre deux eaux retenues à une extrémité par une fine corde qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer. Sûrement que Draco avait toujours eu cet aspect. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bien plus pour lui qu'un simple rival, il avait déposé tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il possédait entre ses mains. Ses mêmes mains qui, à présent, parcouraient délicatement son corps.

Cela alla très vite. Il ne se rendit pas compte d'avoir pénétré de lourdes et grandes portes en bois, ni d'avoir traversé un immense hall d'entrée pour parcourir un couloir avant d'atterrir dans un salon aux proportions gigantesques. Il se laissa entraîner. Pas qu'il était particulièrement soumis, mais à cet instant, il savait que c'était sa place. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait d'être seulement avec lui, à lui. Il voulait sentir ses bras l'entourer, le soutenir. La chaleur qu'il dégageait le transperçait presque.

Les lèvres de Draco n'avaient pas quitté les siennes, et leurs langues s'amusaient ensemble. Il laissa un gémissement lui échapper quand les doigts de Draco se faufilèrent sous la chemise qu'il portait, frôlant ses hanches et remontant le long de ses côtes. Il se rendit vaguement compte que sa robe de sorcier lui avait été ôtée et que les doigts pâles avaient déjà détaché les boutons de son vêtement.

Draco remonta ses mains le long du corps d'Harry, flattant la peau. Il taquina quelques instants les tétons qui le narguaient avant de faire glisser la chemise le long des bras, la faisant chuter à leurs pieds. Un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit le souffle d'Harry à la naissance de son cou. Il caressa sa joue, les yeux du brun se fermant sous la douceur alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans les mèches noires. Un genou entre les cuisses d'Harry, Draco le fit basculer sur une large banquette qui se trouvait derrière eux pendant que les mains d'Harry lui retiraient sa robe de sorcier ainsi que la chemise qu'il portait. Un distinct froissement lui parvint tandis que les vêtements tombaient au sol.

Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il ne se préoccupait de rien d'autre que du petit corps qui se trouvait sous lui. Mince et frêle, mais qu'il savait fort, tremblant d'impatience. Les mains légèrement halées du brun parcouraient la peau de ses épaules. Draco sentit les doigts passer doucement le long de ses clavicules. Un soupir lui échappa quand ils furent suivis d'un léger souffle frôlant le creux à la base de son cou. Il devina le sourire à la fois espiègle et vainqueur d'Harry alors qu'une langue taquine venait lécher la zone sensible. Des dents se mirent à mordiller délicatement et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir, s'affaissant un peu plus contre le corps en dessous du sien.

Il laissa plus d'espace à la bouche d'Harry pendant que ses mains partaient le long du corps du brun. Il se redressa légèrement et esquissa un sourire devant la mine échevelée de son amant. Ses lèvres rougies et gonflées étaient si tentantes qu'il se pencha pour les embrasser. Tout cela était enfin à lui et il ferait en sorte que ce soit pour toujours.

Il descendit le long du cou en sentant Harry balancer légèrement la tête en arrière pour lui laisser un libre accès. Des soupirs de plaisir s'échappaient de la bouche du brun, l'incitant à poursuivre. Ses mains descendirent le long des côtes, caressant quelques instants les hanches étroites. Ses doigts butèrent contre le haut du pantalon qui était bien trop gênant à son goût. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent pour mordiller la clavicule, traçant un long sillon jusqu'aux tétons tendus que Draco martyrisa.

Il sentit le corps d'Harry se frotter au sien, son érection prisonnière de son pantalon tendre indécemment le tissu pour trouver la chaleur de la sienne. Draco ondula contre lui pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur ses bouts de chair, lui arrachant des gémissements. Il observa quelques secondes son travail. D'un index sournois, il flatta la chair rougie et sensible, faisant s'arquer Harry un peu plus contre lui.

D'un doigté expert, il défit le bouton du pantalon et le retira, accompagné du sous-vêtement, des chaussures et des chaussettes qui chutèrent lourdement sur le sol. Il apprécia le corps nu et étendu devant lui, la verge d'Harry douloureusement tendue vers lui. Son regard gris s'attarda dessus. Le sexe du brun eut un soubresaut d'anticipation et il esquissa un sourire carnassier alors que son regard rencontrait les émeraudes voilées du brun. Il retira ses propres vêtements et se glissa entre les cuisses de son amant. Les mains d'Harry parcoururent ses bras avant de descendre le long de son buste. La peau était douce et velouté et il appréciait chaque centimètre qui entrait en contact avec la sienne.

Harry poussa un gémissement plus fort lorsqu'une main ferme, mais douce, entoura son érection vibrante et douloureuse. Il voulait tellement plus, mais il pouvait voir dans le regard de Draco que ce dernier allait être lent. Il allait autant faire en sorte de tenir sa promesse que de le rendre fou.

Les lèvres du blond passèrent sur la chair de ses tétons devenue extrêmement sensible, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque pendant que les lèvres pâles descendaient le long des flancs. Harry s'arqua contre le corps de Draco quand ce dernier immisça sa langue dans son nombril, son sexe butant contre les clavicules. Son souffle se bloqua quand une langue passa sur sa hanche droite. Il agrippa les mèches blondes. Les dents accompagnèrent les lèvres, mordillant, léchant, soufflant. Draco immobilisa les hanches d'Harry qui ondulaient légèrement contre lui. De toute évidence, il avait trouvé une excellente zone érogène qu'il prendrait plaisir à venir taquiner très souvent.

Haletant, Harry n'arrivait plus à penser. Ses doigts étaient profondément enfouis dans les mèches claires de Draco alors que la bouche de ce dernier continuait à le rendre dingue. Il s'était toujours dit que le sexe avec Draco serait probablement intense. Le blond était l'homme qu'il aimait, celui pour qui il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Celui à qui il était prêt de se donner corps et âme, donc ça ne pouvait être qu'intense. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça le serait autant. Le blond n'en était qu'aux préliminaires et lui était plutôt resté inactif jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Draco avait le don de le liquéfier sur place. Il prendrait sa revanche, mais pour l'instant, il était agréable de se perdre entre ses bras fort et chaud.

Il serra ses doigts autour des mèches alors que la langue chaude et taquine de Draco longeait son aine. Il sentit des dents taquiner la chaire sensible le faisant gémir et se tendre un peu plus.

- Dray !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Chaton ?

- Plus… S'il te plaît, plus !

- Hum, je ne sais pas… souffla Draco en souriant et taquinant de l'index la petite fente du gland où s'écoulait un peu de liquide pré-séminale.

Le sexe d'Harry eut un soubresaut. La main du brun se serra sur la nuque de Draco alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les cuisses en surélevant légèrement son bassin, incitant inconsciemment le blond à le prendre en bouche.

- Ah ! Dray !

Son bas ventre se contractait d'anticipation. Il avait chaud, son sexe était douloureux et vibrant d'attente. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, que Draco se décide enfin à y accéder. Il sentit la main de son amant le caresser, étalant légèrement le liquide le long de sa hampe, rendant la friction encore plus agréable.

Harry poussa un son plaintif quand le bout d'une langue chaude retraça la petite fente de son gland avant de descendre le long de sa verge. Il lâcha un fort gémissement au moment où les lèvres se refermèrent entièrement sur son érection et s'arqua légèrement, écartant un peu plus les cuisses. Une des mains de Draco enserrait fortement ses hanches, ne le laissant pas se mouvoir, le frustrant autant que l'excitant. Il se souleva sur un coude, gémissant un peu plus alors qu'il pouvait voir son sexe s'enfoncer dans la bouche de son amant. Les prunelles grises accrochèrent son regard et il resserra ses doigts autour des mèches blondes.

Il pouvait sentir la salive couler jusqu'à son intimité et il se relaissa tomber en arrière quand un doigt vint l'écarter délicatement. Ce n'était pas particulièrement douloureux, seulement désagréable. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. La seule fois où il avait testé ça, c'était avec Seamus, qui était à l'époque un de ses camarades de dortoir, avant que l'Irlandais ne se rende compte que Dean était pour lui plus que son meilleur ami.

À l'époque, cela avait été douloureux pour ensuite être agréable, mais sans que cela ne soit réellement fantastique. Le sexe lui était alors apparu comme quelque chose de secondaire. Et si sa libido s'était réveillée tardivement, n'ayant pas spécialement le temps de se laisser absorber par elle en temps de guerre, il s'était vite rendu compte que ce qu'il ressentait été décuplé quand il pensait à Draco. La masturbation ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fabuleuse que pendant ces instants où le blond prenait toute la place dans son esprit.

Il sentit un second doigt accompagner le premier et il serra les dents, appréciant la langue qui parcourait délicatement son sexe qui perdait légèrement en vitalité. Draco remonta le long de son corps, écartant un peu plus les cuisses d'Harry. Ses doigts faisaient de lents va-et-vient en lui et il pouvait sentir les mouvements de ciseaux pour l'écarter doucement. Après quelques instants, le plaisir commença à affluer doucement en lui, laissant derrière lui la sensation de douleur et de désagrément.

La bouche de Draco recouvrit la sienne, leurs langues s'amusant ensemble. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir, s'arquant violemment contre Draco quand ce dernier toucha le point sensible en lui qu'il s'attela à toucher plusieurs fois de suite, sentant Harry se tendre dans ses bras. Mais il était hors de question que le brun vienne tout de suite. Il lui avait promis un hurlement d'appartenance et il l'obtiendrait.

Il inséra un troisième et dernier doigt pour finir la préparation. Draco récolta un gémissement mêlé de douleur et de plaisir qu'il étouffa en l'embrassant, ondulant contre Harry, faisant rouler leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Puis il retira ses doigts et se redressa sur les genoux.

Harry faisait un tableau bien pittoresque devant lui. Sa peau halée rougie, les cuisses écartées et ses yeux braqués sur lui, comme s'ils l'appelaient. La lumière de la lune filtrait par la grande fenêtre sous laquelle se tenait la large banquette et nimbait sa silhouette de façon presque irréelle, rajoutant une touche de beauté au tableau. Il murmura un sort de lubrification sur lui et sur l'intimité d'Harry, avant de se glisser lentement dans cet étau de chair qu'il convoitait.

Un gémissement de douleur passa les lèvres du brun. Ça faisait si longtemps, mais quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable se répandit en lui. Un sentiment de bien être et d'aboutissement, comme s'il avait définitivement trouvé sa place. Il serra les dents, ballotté entre douleur et plaisir. Les doigts de Draco flattaient sa virilité alors qu'il attendait un signal pour commencer un va-et-vient.

Harry ne voulait pas attendre. Il allait bien et il voulait plus. Il amorça un premier mouvement, ondulant du bassin. Draco laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement tandis que l'étau se resserrait autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir les chairs d'Harry le retenir, l'appeler et le repousser. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré complètement. Il sentait les mains d'Harry longer son dos. Un frisson le parcourut et Draco nicha sa tête dans son cou.

Un son rauque chatouilla ses oreilles et enflamma ses reins et son bas ventre. Harry s'arqua doucement contre lui alors qu'il venait de percuter sa prostate qu'il s'attela à toucher à chaque nouveau coup de reins.

Harry avait perdu le peu de conscience qui lui restait. Il ne sentait que trois choses : le tissu dans son dos qui lui paraissait presque rugueux, les bras de Draco et son sexe entrant et sortant de lui, frappant durement cette petite chose en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Soudain, il sentit Draco sortir lentement avant de donner un coup de reins plus fort, attrapant ses hanches de ses deux mains pour frapper avec plus de précision.

- Ah Dray ! Aaah !

- C'est bon, Chaton ?

- Oui… Aaah !

Harry serra dans son poing le tissu qui se trouvait sous lui, enfermant une épaule ferme dans l'autre. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Draco le prendre avec force. Il pouvait sentir cette peau se frotter contre lui, ses bras écarter un peu plus ses cuisses. Son érection était douloureusement tendue et il fit glisser une main le long du corps du blond dans l'espoir de la prendre en main.

Si peu. Il lui en fallait si peu pour hurler son plaisir. Les coups de reins se faisaient langoureux mais profonds et brutaux. Une main empêcha la sienne de prendre possession de son sexe. Il poussa un gémissement de frustration avant de crier sous un autre coup de reins.

- Aah Dray ! Plus… Plus ! Laisse-moi…

- Ooh non Chaton, souffla Draco.

Lui aussi était si proche. La friction de leurs peaux et les chairs d'Harry qui se resserraient autour de lui faisaient que l'orgasme le menaçait. Mais il voulait une chose avant.

- Je te l'ai promis Harry ! ajouta-t-il difficilement avant de gémir fortement, s'enfonçant de nouveau à l'intérieur de son amant qui s'arqua un peu plus contre lui en criant.

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Des larmes de frustrations et de plaisir. Son corps se contractait. Il ondulait, venant à la rencontre de Draco à chaque va-et-vient. Il n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante et suppliante et il en redemandait.

- Dis-le-moi, chaton ! Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens dorénavant.

- Aaah Dray ! … Aaaah, hurla-t-il alors que Draco s'acharnait à frapper durement sa prostate encore et encore.

- Dis-le-moi !

- Toi, souffla Harry, la voix rauque et les yeux vitreux.

- Encore !

- À toi ! s'exclama plus fort Harry avant de gémir fortement alors qu'une main se posait sur son érection. Aaaah ! À toi ! Je suis à toi… Aaaah !

Il ondula plus fortement à la rencontre de Draco, la main de ce dernier faisant des va-et-vient sur sa verge en même temps qu'il poursuivait ses coups de butoir. Il ne sut pas qui vint exactement en premier, mais est-ce que cela avait réellement une quelconque importance ? La seule chose dont Draco se rappela fut ces chairs qui se resserrèrent violemment autour de lui, électrisant ses reins et son bas ventre.

Un cri alla chatouiller agréablement ses oreilles et enflamma un peu plus ses sens alors qu'Harry était pris dans l'étourdissement de son orgasme, et que lui-même se perdait à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il fit quelques derniers va-et-vient, arrachant de légers soupirs à Harry avant de s'affaisser contre le corps moite sous le sien. Ils étaient luisants de sueur, haletants et épuisés, mais pourtant comblés et ils pouvaient sentir l'agréable sensation de satisfaction envahir leur corps.

Draco se décala sur le coté, ouvrant difficilement les yeux et il esquissa un sourire quand il vit Harry essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, les yeux fermés. Dehors, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir et sûrement que, dans quelques heures, le jour se lèverait. Mais il apprécia encore pendant quelques instants la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le corps d'Harry était fantastique sous la lumière de la lune. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long du buste, s'arrêtant sur le ventre qu'il caressa d'un pouce. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna son visage vers lui, esquissant un sourire fatigué mais tendre. Draco voulait tout ça pour le restant de sa vie. Il voulait lui refaire l'amour encore et encore, il voulait contempler ses yeux verts se voiler de plaisir, le parcourir de sa bouche et de sa langue. Il voulait être présent dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, à chaque instant. Harry serait à jamais à lui il s'en assurerait.

- Je te veux Harry ! Pour toujours.

- N'en doute jamais Draco, c'est ce que je veux aussi, murmura Harry, le sommeil commençant doucement à l'emporter.

Le blond se colla à lui se laissa bercer par leurs respirations. Ils avaient tout le temps de penser au futur à présent.

**oOo**

**Epilogue**

Ça faisait un an et demi qu'il avait l'impression de nager dans un brouillard heureux.

Le lendemain matin de sa première nuit avec Draco s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve. Il avait été réveillé par le soleil qui baignait dans le gigantesque salon du manoir Malfoy pendant qu'il reposait sur une large banquette sous une grande fenêtre ouverte sur le domaine fleuri de la saison d'été. En fait, tout aurait pu se passer comme dans un rêve s'il n'avait pas sursauté de peur, se recouvrant correctement d'une fine couverture, alors que ses deux meilleurs amis se tenaient devant lui les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

Comment ils étaient arrivés ici ? Il le découvrit dans la seconde qui suivit quand Draco s'éveilla en sursaut. Il se rappellerait toujours de son amant cachant ses parties avec l'autre bout de la couverture et lançant tout ce qui lui tombait dans les mains à la figure d'Hermione et de Ron, qui essayaient de se protéger en se cachant derrière un large fauteuil.

- Ooh Maître Draco, Colxy est tellement désolé, s'était exclamé l'elfe de maison en chef du manoir.

Son long nez fin touchait le sol alors qu'il se prosternait bien bas, ses grandes oreilles pendouillant lourdement devant lui.

- Colxy a pourtant bien dit à dame Hermione et à son chien de garde que Maître Draco ne pouvait pas recevoir pour l'instant, étant très occupé, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté, avait débité l'elfe, ses yeux verts aussi gros que des balles de golf brillant de larme.

Harry se rappellerait toujours de l'indignation de Ron face au surnom que l'elfe lui avait donné, ainsi que de la réplique fortement désagréable de Draco.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es, Weasel ?

Il venait d'être brutalement réveillé et pas de la meilleure des façons. Ce matin là aurait dû sonner sous la chaleur des câlins et des baisers. Ils auraient probablement refait l'amour avant de penser à grignoter quelque chose avant de refaire l'amour. Cela aurait dû être une journée remplie d'amour et de débauche, si tant est qu'il soit possible d'associer ces deux choses ensemble. Mais non, Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de venir jeter un coup d'œil. En partie pour satisfaire leur curiosité maladive, mais pas seulement.

- Nous sommes dimanche, Harry, et tu es censé venir déjeuner avec nous au Terrier tous les dimanches. Il est bientôt midi, Molly commençait à s'inquiéter, s'était exclamée Hermione, rouge écarlate.

Harry avait toujours été persuadé que ce n'était pas seulement la honte qui avait rendu la jeune femme rouge écrevisse. Cette journée, qui aurait dû se dérouler dans une étroite intimité avec seulement lui et Draco, s'était en fait poursuivie au Terrier, et ils s'étaient retrouvés entourés d'une assemblée de rouquins qui firent devenir Draco presque chauve. Le pauvre n'avait eu aucune préparation. Il avait été jeté d'un coup au devant de la famille Weasley qu'on lui avait appris à détester depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre que argent = fréquentable, pas d'argent = pas fréquentable. Draco pouvait bien avoir changé et être devenu un homme mature, les Weasley avaient eu un mal fou à passer. Mais, s'il n'y avait eu que eux, peut-être aurait-t-il pu gérer, mais non, il avait dû aussi faire face à Sirius et Remus qui l'avaient observé presque toute la journée malgré les réprimandes de Severus.

Cela avait été un vrai fiasco. Blaise s'était presque étouffé de rire. Ron et Draco, malgré une entente tacite, avaient passé la moitié de la journée à s'arracher mutuellement les cheveux et les jumeaux s'étaient amusés à lui jouer quelques farces.

La nourriture, plus épicée que la normale, l'avait forcé à boire un litre d'eau. Une bombe à bavboules avait explosé dans son thé, le recouvrant à la fois d'un liquide brûlant et visqueux, avait bien failli le conduire à un génocide. Charlie et Bill était restés silencieux et certainement que c'était pire parce que leurs regards avaient pesé lourdement sur lui alors que Molly et Arthur s'étaient montrés comme des parents surprotecteurs. Seules Ginny et Hermione étaient restées silencieuses avec un mince sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres.

Harry avait dû se montrer menaçant pour qu'un tel manège ne se reproduise plus. Et malgré ça, Draco mit plus de six mois avant d'accepter de revenir déjeuner avec lui au Terrier.

**oOo**

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient installés ensemble au manoir Malfoy pendant les vacances et logeaient dans les appartements d'Harry à Poudlard le restant de l'année.

Le brun se regardait dans le miroir de leur chambre. Il portait un costume trois pièces, blanc, rehaussé par une longue robe de sorcier ouverte d'un beau vert émeraude. Il passa une main dans ses mèches noires mi-longues. Il avait désespérément essayé de les coiffer, mais rien à faire, alors à la place, il avait décidé de les frictionner un peu avec une mousse coiffante qu'Hermione lui avait trouvé. Ils partaient dans tous les sens mais il avait eu la satisfaction que cela ressemble un peu moins à un nid d'oiseaux. Il voulait bien avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui sort constamment du lit, mais pas le jour le plus important de sa vie.

Il quitta la chambre le pas léger. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient un peu moites. Bien sûr qu'il était anxieux, mais il était hors de question qu'il ingurgite une bouteille entière de Bièraubeurre, lui.

Si Draco avait explosé de rire quand Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient fait pour que Tonks se détende, Kingsley, lui, avait presque été choqué. Il avait bien trouvé que sa femme n'était pas totalement normale, si tant est que Tonks puisse être normale, mais Draco, lui, s'était contenté d'applaudir sa cousine avec qui il avait enfin noué des liens, ce qui lui avait permis de rencontrer la dernière tante qu'il lui restait du côté de sa mère.

Harry descendit le grand escalier en marbre, arrivant dans la grande salle de réception qui croulait sous les lys blancs et oranges et les grandes tables recouvertes de nappes blanches et vertes. Les baies vitrées étaient ouvertes sur la terrasse du domaine où des bancs se succédaient jusqu'à un kiosque entouré des mêmes lys et où l'attendait un prêtre et son futur mari. Ron se tenait debout à côté de Blaise, et tous deux souriaient comme des benêts.

Son meilleur ami s'était marié six mois auparavant à Hermione. Alors que Molly s'approchait de lui, il esquissa un sourire. Aujourd'hui, c'était son tour. Le bonheur lui souriait à pleine dent.

Il passa une main sur son ventre alors que le bras de sa mère d'adoption se glissait autour d'un des siens l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'autel, puis elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de donner sa main à Draco qui adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la femme. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était enfin en bons termes.

La cérémonie se passa tranquillement. Dans un état presque second, un sourire collé aux lèvres, Harry passa l'anneau au doigt de Draco et inversement. Il sentit quelque chose changer en lui, un lien différent l'unir à son mari. Les mariages sorciers étaient différents de ceux moldus. Lui et Draco seraient éternellement liés, partageant tout ce qui les construisait. Leur amour, leurs peines, leurs souffrances, leurs souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, ils ne formaient réellement plus qu'un.

C'était impressionnant comment les meilleures choses passaient à une rapidité effrayante. Le dîné s'était déroulé dans une ambiance bon enfant. Harry avait tenu à réaliser son mariage en huit clos, eux, leurs amis, la famille et personne d'autre. Les seules photos qui paraîtraient seraient celles du père de Luna qu'il publierait dans le Chicaneur.

Harry avait entouré le domaine de nombreux sorts contre les animagus et il avait chargé Dobby et Colxy, qui à présent travaillaient ensembles, de faire en sorte que personne d'étranger à la famille n'entre sans y avoir été invité. Et il savait que ses deux elfes de maison s'acquitteraient avec excellence de leurs tâches.

Il sentit Draco le faire tournoyer doucement sous la musique lente que Blaise avait lancée, lui-même dansant à quelques pas, entourant Ginny de ses bras.

- Tu m'as encore abandonné en cours de route, j'ai l'impression, souffla Draco dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant frémir et sourire.

- Non, je pensais seulement à cette dernière année.

- Il s'en est passé des choses, acquiesça Draco un sourire en coin.

- Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

En deux ans et demi il avait assisté à plus de mariages que pendant toute une vie, et ce n'était pas encore terminé. Le mois prochain, ils devraient être présents pour le mariage de Neville et de Luna, étant le témoin du marié. Harry frissonnait déjà de peur à l'idée de ce qu'allait être un mariage sous la directive de Luna Lovegood. Ça promettait d'être mémorable. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui promettait du changement.

- Mais bientôt, il va se passer encore beaucoup de choses, murmura Draco en faisant tourner Harry dos à lui et posant ses grandes mains chaudes sur le ventre rebondi de son mari, qui poussa un petit gémissement de contentement.

- C'est fou le bien que cela peu me faire quand tu poses tes mains ici.

Draco sourit doucement en continuant de tourner. Les grossesses masculines étaient rares mais pas inexistantes dans le monde sorcier, il suffisait simplement que la magie, si tant est que cette dernière soit à un seuil élevée au moment de la conception, agisse pour apporter au corps tout ce dont il a besoin. Harry et lui étant des sorciers puissants, ce n'était pas étonnant que le brun soit tombé enceint, mais les derniers mois étaient toujours plus inconfortables que pour une femme.

La magie du bébé, qui commençait à se créer, cherchait à cohabiter avec la magie du porteur et il s'avérait que, parfois, cela soit épuisant au point d'alourdir celui enceint. Dans ces moments là, la magie du donneur apaisait les troubles entre les deux autres ainsi que le léger mal être que pouvait ressentir le porteur.

Harry quitta la veste de son costume pour plus de confort et Draco passa ses mains sous le tissu fin de la chemise sortie du pantalon. Le brun s'affaissa un peu plus contre Draco et se laissa mener en fermant les yeux. Il était heureux, enfin. Lui, qui avait si durement dû travailler, avait enfin ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Un avenir prometteur avec l'homme qu'il aimait et bientôt une famille. Il pouvait bien rester le Sauveur aux yeux de la société sorcière, il savait à présent qu'aux yeux de sa famille il était juste Harry, aimé et choyé pour ce qu'il était vraiment.

Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il joignait ses mains à celles de Draco sur son ventre. Il avait tellement hâte. Cela serait long et pas toujours facile, mais il était prêt.

**Fin**


End file.
